Mistrust
by Ame Darknight
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Bad Luck tiene que filmar una película? ¿Qué pasa cuando el trabajo interfiere con la relación de Yuki y Shu-chan? ¿Qué pasa cuando desvarío? Por acá pueden verlo XD. Yaoi obviamente. ¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Scene 1 Bad Luck for a Movie

**"Mistrust"**

**Scene 1 – Bad Luck for a Movie**

Shuuichi miró su reloj de pulsera una vez más mientras corría como desesperado.

-Osoi! Osoi! Osoi! OSOIIIII!!- su voz resonando en todo el edificio de NG. Iba con cincuenta minutos de retraso para la cita que le había dado el presidente Seguchi a Bad Luck, remarcando que era algo de suma importancia y los quería puntuales a las 8:30 AM.

Bueno, eran más de las nueve y todo porque la noche anterior se había quedado hasta muy tarde con Yuki... claro, cómo él sólo se levanta, enciende la computadora portátil y ya está trabajando.

Pero ahora lo que menos tenía tiempo de hacer, era lamentarse por cosas como esa. 

-_Vamos, un piso más, un piso más y estarás ahí Shuuichi- se repetía al tiempo que subía a toda velocidad las escaleras de servicio._

Hiroshi y Suguru miraron extrañados una ráfaga pasar a la velocidad de la luz cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

-¡¡Lo siento muchísimo!! ¡¡No fue mi intención!! ¡¡Fue culpa de Yuki!! ¡¡Bueno, fue más como una emergencia pero...!!-

-Ah, Shindou-san, ohayou.- La eterna voz dulce del presidente de la compañía lo recibió.

-Se—Seguchi-san... gomen...- la disculpa no era sólo por el retraso, sino por haber roto una más de las puertas de la oficina.

-¿Shuuichi?- dijo Hiro asomándose por el boquete de la puerta, mientras Suguru metía la mano para abrir la perilla y entrar decentemente.

-Good morning!!- Resonó la siempre alegre voz de su manager, seguida por un millón de disculpas y preguntas histéricas de su productor.

Shuuichi parpadeó un par de veces, de lo más extrañado.

-Pero... pero... ¿no era la junta a las 8:30?- revisó su reloj una vez más, marcaba las 9:25.

-Si, así es.- Afirmó Tohma mientras les hacía una seña para que tomaran asiento.

-Entonces... entonces...-

El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado de Shuuichi y le tomó la mano izquierda para revisar su reloj.

-Baka-

-Nyaaaani?! ¡¿Ahora por qué?! ¡No te he dicho nada!-

Hiro plantó su propio reloj frente a los ojos del de cabello rosado y Shuuichi pudo leer claramente los dígitos.

-08:26-

-Shindou-san, el horario de invierno, ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?- unos mechones verdes se asomaron.

-¿Ho—horario?-

-Hey, veánlo por el lado positivo, ¡¡llegó temprano!!- remarcó K' alegremente mientras Sakano asentía.

Para el momento en que Tohma empezó a darles los buenos días y a explicar el motivo de la reunión, Shuuichi ya se había convertido en una masa informe que se escurría en la silla de oficina.

-_Yukiiiiii... ¡¡no me dijo nada!! ¡¡Me vio salir a las prisas y ni siquiera se dignó a despedirse!! ¡¡Se quedó ahí en la cama de lo más tranquilo!!-_

La imagen de un chibi-Shuuichi pataleando y berreando se vio interrumpida por una exclamación de asombro de los demás presentes.

-Ara?- miró a sus compañeros alternativamente. Hiro tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y Suguru estaba boquiabierto. K' sonreía triunfante mientras un Sakano histérico rebotaba de gusto por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué te parece la idea, Shindou-san?-

Un pequeño maullido de incompresión y un Shuuichi con orejas y cola miró a Tohma sin entender.

-Lo de la película...-

-¿Película?-

-Si, una película con Bad Luck-

-¿¿Una película con Bad Luck??-

El rubio asintió. –Si aceptan, las grabaciones empezarían lo antes posible, porque aún tenemos encima la grabación del siguiente álbum y...-

-¡¿DÓNDE HAY QUE FIRMAR?!-

_______________

-La li ho~!!-

La puerta se azotó dejando entrar a una silueta que no paraba de danzar y canturrear.

-Okaeri.- Respondió el joven de ojos dorados sin levantar un solo instante la vista del teclado.

-Ne Yuki, Yuki!! ¡¡Adivina!!-

-¿Qué cosa?- sacudió el brazo para ver si podía sacarse de encima a la cosa que se le acababa de trepar.

-Noooo, ¡¡Tienes que adivinar!!- rogó aferrándose más.

El escritor dio un hondo suspiro y aprovechó para encender un cigarro. Ya de paso, averiguar si el humo ahuyentaba a Shuuichi.

-No sé, no se me ocurre nada.- dio una fumada para luego soltarle todo el humo en la cara a su pareja.

-Yukiiiiii...-tos- ¡No seas...-más tos-...aburrido!- tos, tos.

Al escritor le dieron ganas de preguntarle una vez más a Shuuichi cuántos años supuestamente tenía, pero eso sólo alargaría más la discusión y ahora mismo no quería que su inspiración escapara.

-¿Van a filmar una película con ustedes?- dijo, por decir algo.

-¡¡¡¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!! ¡¡¿¿CÓMO LO SUPISTE??!! ¡¡Seguro que Seguchi-san se lo comentó a Mika-san y Mika-san vino a decírtelo a ti, y tú no me dijiste nada y lo tenías todo planeado como una sorpresa y por eso te comportaste así hoy por la mañana!!-

-Eh...- Una gota apareció sobre la frente de Yuki. –Pues si, más o menos...- lo mejor era darle por su lado a Shuuichi para terminar con todo el drama de una buena vez.

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¡¡Malvado!! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que tuve que sufrir hoy para llegar supuestamente a tiempo?! Yuki malooooo...- se apartó mientras decía esto, terminando del otro lado de la habitación, arrinconado en una esquina y con los ojos llorosos.

La gota se vio acompañada por otras tres en cuestión de segundos.

-Oi...-

-Malooooo, malomalomalomalomalomalooooo...- repetía una y otra vez sin moverse del rincón.

El joven Eiri soltó otra bocanada de humo para ponerse de pie y acercarse con paso firme a Shuuichi, que no hacía otra cosa que erizarse y emitir siseos de gato.

Pero, justo en el instante en que el chico sintió una mano frotarle el cabello suavemente,  los sonidos se convirtieron en suaves ronroneos.

-Prrrr... Yukiii... prrr...-

-_Bueno, ahora sólo había que conseguirle una madeja de estambre y un poste para afilarse las garras y lo tendríamos ocupado por las próximas cuatro horas...-_

-¡Ah! ¡Pero hay algo que no sabes!-

-_O quizá no...- disimuló un suspiro de frustración mientras esperaba que los ojos violeta le dieran una respuesta._

-¡Nittle Grasper hará una aparición especial en la película! ¡Sakuma-san también estará ahí!-

Antes de que Yuki pudiera mostrar alguna reacción, una tercera voz se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿¡Sakuma-san!? ¿¡Mi Sakuma-san!? ¿¡MI RYUUICHI!? ¡¡¿¿MI RYU-CHAN??!!-

-¿Ta—Tatsuha-san...?- preguntó Shuuichi, completamente asombrado de ver ahí al clon de su amante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó Yuki, pero su hermano ya estaba muy ocupado asfixiando al clon de su ídolo con inacabables preguntas sobre todo el asunto de la película.

_______________

Una vez los ánimos estuvieron un poco más tranquilos, ya con los tres jóvenes sentados a la mesa y cenando, Yuki por fin pudo ser escuchado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Tatsuha, de lo más tranquilo, tomó un trago a su bebida y sonrió cínicamente. -Visitar, ¿no es obvio?-

-¡Tatsuha...!-el rubio golpeó sobre la mesa con los palmas de las manos.

-Yuki, ¡calma, calma!- pidió Shuuichi mientras hacía lo posible porque los hermanos fabulosos no se asesinaran el uno al otro.

Tatsuha detuvo su risa para disculparse y por fin responder concretamente. -Vengo de "guardaespaldas"...-

-¿Guardaespaldas?-

Yuki ya estaba a punto de asesinarlo de nuevo cuando el de cabello oscuro agregó, asintiendo.

-Ayaka-san también está aquí.-

-¿¡Ayaka!?- el pobre escritor casi se ahoga con el bocado.

-Así es, y como a pesar de todo, los Usami aún aprecian mucho a los Uesugi, me encargaron que la cuidara mientras estuviera aquí.

Shuuichi sólo asentía sin decir una palabra, no porque no tuviera nada que opinar, sino porque su boca estaba llena y a Yuki no le parecía que comer y hablar al mismo tiempo, fuera una hazaña "asombrosa" de su parte.

Yuki, tranquilamente se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta. -¿Viene a ver a Nakano?-

Como si fueran de un perro, las orejas de Shuuichi se alertaron al escuchar el segundo nombre de su mejor amigo.

-Si...- y Tatsuha, que ya se veía venir la reacción, se apresuró a añadir. -¡Pero no vayas a llamarle! ¡Se supone que es una sorpre...!-

Muy tarde, el pelirrosa ya estaba esperando a que Hiro atendiera del otro lado de la línea.

-¡¡SHUUICHI!!-

El chico le hizo una seña frenética para que guardara silencio porque al parecer ya habían descolgado el auricular.

-Hai? Moshi moshi, Nakano desu...-

-¡Hiro! ¡¿Ya sabes la sorpresa?! ¡¿Qué Ayaka-chan...?!-

Yuki reía discretamente por lo bajo mientras Tatsuha lo fulminaba por haberse cobrado de esa manera.

-¿Eh? ¿Disculpa?- la voz del guitarrista se distorsionaba por algo que parecía ser interferencia.

-¡Que Ayaka-chan está en Tokyo!-

-No, no... debe haber algo mal con el teléfono, un segundo por favor...-

-¡Hiro! ¡No tengo tiempo! ¡¡Ayaka-chan viene a verte a Tokyooooo!!-

Risas del otro lado del teléfono. -Disculpa, era una broma, la verdad es que en este momento no me encuentro en casa, deja tu mensaje y tu número después del tono, gracias. _~BEEP!!~_-

-HIRO NO BAKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-

Y azotó el auricular mientras Yuki sonreía triunfante y Tatsuha se quedaba perplejo sin entender una sola palabra.

_______________

Sobra decir, que el resto de la noche fue un suplicio para Yuki. Con su hermano y su amante chillando como fangirls histéricas al ver sus vídeos de Nittle Grasper, era imposible concentrarse en escribir su novela.

Sin duda alguna, su inspiración había salido huyendo despavorida por la ventana. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar pacientemente (o no) a que volviera... pronto, de ser posible.

Shuuichi, sin despegar un minuto la mirada de la pantalla, volvió a introducir la mano en el tazón de palomitas de maíz para agarrar otro puñado, pero se llevó una sorpresa al descubrir que lo último que quedaba, estaba siendo actualmente ingerido por Tatsuha, que, todo sea dicho, estaba completamente extasiado con la imagen de Ryuuichi encadenado y semidesnudo a mitad del concierto.

El vocalista de Bad Luck, no tenía las más mínimas intenciones de interrumpir (ni enterarse de) las fantasías privadas que seguro estaban inundando la mente de su acompañante, así que sin decir más se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para rellenar el tazón.

Entró a la cocina mientras tarareaba ausentemente "Predilection", sin percatarse de un Eiri con cara de fastidio que estaba sentado en la mesa bebiendo la trigésimo primer taza de café en la noche. El cenicero, vomitaba colillas.

-_Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka Don't let me down..._- Seguía cantando mientras por inercia abría la ventana para ventilar la habitación y esperaba a que las palomitas terminaran de cocinarse en el microondas.

-Él duerme contigo.-

-¿Uh?- el chico parpadeó un par de veces. -¡Yuki! ¡Pensé que ya te habías ido a dormir!-

-Lo habría hecho si no tuviera a dos adolescentes escandalosas berreando frente a la televisión desde hace tres horas.-

-Gomen- rió, algo apenado. -¿En serio llevamos ya tres horas?-

-Con veintisiete minutos, exactamente.-

-Perdona, es que cuando veo a Nittle Grasper...-

-Si, si, ya sé, pero ya te lo advertí, tú duermes con él.-

-Nyaaani?!-

-Lo que escuchaste.-

-¡Pero si yo duermo contigo!- pataleaba, como un niño pequeño encaprichado.

-Oh, una ecuación algo complicada... dos menos uno... ¿uno?-

-¡Yukiiiiii!- el berrinche seguía y lágrimas interminables brotaban de sus gigantescos ojos violeta, pero el escritor se mantenía impasible.

-Está bien, como tú digas...- se dio la vuelta, resignado.

-Aunque...-

-¿Siiiiii?- media vuelta instantánea con ojos de chibi incluidos.

-Quizá si logras convencerme...- la voz seductora de Yuki hizo estremecer a Shuuichi.

-Yu—Yuki...-

Pero cualquier cosa que tuviera pensada decir se borró instantáneamente de su mente al sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Antes de lo previsto, ya estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Yuki respondiendo a un hambriento beso.

-Yuki...- suspiró entre el beso.

-Shhh...- comenzó a deslizar sus manos por el pecho del más joven al tiempo que profundizaba el beso.

Shuuichi no pudo más que suspirar hondamente y sentir como todo su cuerpo de disolvía con cada caricia. Eran estos momentos los que le demostraban que su amante no era un hombre frío como todos alegaban, más bien, todo lo contrario.

Mientras los besos de Eiri descendían hasta el cuello de Shuuichi, este último hacía un intento torpe por desprender los botones de la camisa del otro.

Yuki introdujo sus manos debajo de la playera del de ojos violeta, preparándose para sacársela.

-Tal vez después de todo si logre perdonarte...- susurró cerca de su oído.

-¿Perdonarlo por qué?-

**_~CRASH!!!!~_**

-¡¡Tatsuha!!-

Shuuichi no pudo decir nada, porque se encontraba medio inconsciente en el suelo y con la jarra de café y las colillas del cenicero encima.

El de cabello oscuro no pudo hacer más que reír. –No fue a propósito, venía a avisarle a Shuuichi que el video ya había terminado, pero creo que llegué en un mal momento... ¿o más bien bueno?- soltó otra risita mientras abría la puerta del microondas para sacar las palomitas que ya estaban listas desde rato atrás.

Yuki se acomodó la camisa, murmuró algo por lo bajo y antes de salir definitivamente de la habitación señaló a Shuuichi. –Conmigo no duermes.-

____________________

¡¡TA DAA!! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va esto? ¿Escribo más o lo mato XD? Nah, me digan lo que me digan, creo que voy a seguirlo porque tengo muchos planes en mente para muchas personitas y porque me divierte bastante escribir esto ^_^ (además ni siquiera ha salido mi Ryu-chan ¿cómo no seguirlo XP?). Ah si, ninguno de esos bishies adorables me pertenecen, son todos de Murakami Maki ^~^.

There. Ya saben, dejen reviews y todo eso, y para cualquier otra cosa, diríjanse a kyuuketsuki@hotmail.com , amen ^.^


	2. Scene 2 Issues

****

"Mistrust"  
Scene 2 – Issues

Después de una noche soportando al menor de los Uesugi, a Shuuichi no le quedaron ganas de una segunda vez.  
Quizá todo hubiera sido más agradable si Tatsuha no se la hubiera pasado abrazado al chico murmurando en sueños cosas compremetedoras involucrando a cierto integrante de Nittle Grasper.  
Shuuichi dio una última mirada a la habitación y tomó su celular del buró, dispuesto a salir al trabajo, pero una mano que surgió de entre las sábanas aferrándolo fuertemente le impidió irse.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?-  
-A... a trabajar...-respondió, algo nervioso.  
La voz continuaba saliendo de debajo de la montaña de mantas. –A NG Records...-  
-Ha—hai...-  
-La compañía discográfica de Grasper...-  
-A—aja...- tragó saliva, aterrado.

_______________

Tatsuha-san, de verdad, ¡no puedo hacer esto!-  
-Claro que puedes, además ya estamos adentro.-  
El pobre vocalista de Bad Luck venía sudando frío y pensando qué excusa iba a inventar para explicar la presencia de su cuñado en el trabajo.  
-La li ho- dijo sin muchos ánimos al abrir la puerta del estudio de grabación.  
-Ohayou Shindou-san.- respondió la voz suave de Suguru, que como de costumbre, llevaba rato ya practicando.  
Shuuichi revisó visualmente la sala y segundos después de meter a Tatsuha cerró la puerta con todo tipo de candados y aislantes.  
-¡¡QUIERO SALIR!! ¡¡QUIERO VER A MI DIOS!! ¡¡ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA!!- golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta mientras Shuuichi trataba de contenerlo.  
Fujisaki, que no entendía nada, puso en práctica lo que mejor sabía hacer desde su entrada a Bad Luck. -¡Shindou-san! ¡¿De qué se trata todo esto?!-  
Risita nerviosa y una gota inmensa sobre la cabeza. –Bueno pues... Tatsuha-san...-  
-MY DARLING RYUUICHIIIIII!!-  
Tatsuha se le colgó a la primer figura que apareció detrás de la puerta.  
-Excuse me?- K', bastante sorprendido, miraba al ser humano que había resistido la granada que había usado con la puerta, y que ahora mismo estaba colgándose de él.  
Shuuichi, a pesar de estar medio frito, llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor sería esperar a que llegaran los demás para explicar la situación.

_______________

Y me dijo que si no lo traía conmigo, le daría a Yuki todas las cartas que no me atrevo a entregarle y que están escondidas debajo del colchón.-  
K' estaba fascinado, Suguru molesto, Sakano en crisis y Hiro no parecía enterarse de nada.  
-Ne, Hiro, ¿todo bien?- le pasó la mano frente a los ojos.  
El castaño, se limitaba a responder a todo con suspiros y la cara de idiota no se le borraba con nada.  
-Hiroooooo...-  
-Oye, Shuuichi, pregúntame si algo bueno me ha sucedido...-  
Fue entonces que Shuuichi recordó todo. –Ah, ¿entonces ya viste a Ayaka-chan?- sonrió.  
-¡¡PREGÚNTAME SI ALGO BUENO ME HA SUCEDIDO!!- lo sacudía frenéticamente.  
-¿Te... te ha sucedido algo bueno...?- repitió las palabras como pudo, ya que estaba completamente mareado.  
-Es un se-cre-to.- dijo, sonriendo, mientras lo dejaba caer al suelo. –Ahora dime "No seas así, anda, ¡dime!"-  
-Deja vu.- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Shuuichi, en el piso.  
-¡¡DÍLO!!-  
-No seas así, anda, ¡dime!- temblando de miedo.  
-No te voy a decir.-  
-¡¡SUFICIENTE!! ¡¡YA SÉ QUE AYAKA-CHAN ESTÁ EN TOKYO!!-  
-¿Uh?- parpadeó Hiro, por fin volviendo a la realidad. -¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
Shuuichi volvió a caer al suelo. -¿No escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decir verdad?- dijo, sollozando.  
Hiro negó.  
-¿Y entonces por qué crees que Tatsuha-san está aquí?-  
-¿Tatsuha-san está aquí?- preguntó, aún más asombrado.  
El chico del suelo, se limitó a señalar a Tatsuha, que estaba forcejeando para liberarse de la mordaza y las cuerdas con las que lo habían atado a la silla.

_______________

Mientras tanto, de vuelta en la casa del escritor estrella, nuestro artista en cuestión se encontraba tratando de adelantar lo más posible a su obra. Con ambas fangirls ocupadas y la casa en silencio era todo completamente distinto.  
Se acomodó los lentes sobre la nariz mientras hizo una pequeña pausa para releer lo que había escrito. Borró unas palabras y volvió a teclear pero seguía sin estar satisfecho.  
Era raro que Yuki padeciera de "bloqueo de escritor", pero ahora le estaba sucediendo.  
Lo que le inquietaba más de todo el asunto, era que eso sólo le pasaba cuando tenía algún pendiente o algo que lo perturbara (si, precisamente por eso casi nunca le ocurría), pero ahora no había nada en su vida que pudiera causarle algún tipo de nerviosismo.  
Era más como una especie de presentimiento.  
Ni caso, ya pensaría en eso después cuando su hermano y su adorable cosita hiperactiva regresaran a casa y volvieran a romper la paz.  
-Adorable cosita hiperactiva...- repitió en voz alta y luego sonrió. Ese, uno de los tantos apodos cariñosos que tenía para Shuuichi y que desde luego, jamás usaría.  
Jamás.  
Sacudió la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo. –Concentración Eiri, concentración...- y sin darle más vueltas al asunto retomó su novela.

_______________

Ah, Tatsuha-san, no sabía que estuvieras de visita.-  
-Mnnfmmhhf.-  
-¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo?-  
-Mnff hmnff ahmfff mmphh nnf.-  
-Ya veo...-  
El resto de los presentes (léase Bad Luck, manager y productor) observaban estupefactos cómo el presidente Seguchi lograba mantener una conversación con Mr. Imposibilitado.  
-Se—Seguchi-san...- dio un paso al frente, algo nervioso.  
-Dime Shindou-san.-  
-Lo... lo siento... sé que no debí traer a Tatsuha-san y...-  
Tohma sonrió ampliamente. –No te preocupes, estaba pensando que quizá hasta pudiera hacer algo en la película.-  
Todos abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos, mientras Tatsuha lloraba a mares y se hincaba frente a Tohma alabándolo.  
-Tatsuha-san, calma...-  
Fujisaki, que para estas alturas ya se había hartado del maníaco de turno, se acercó y se lo llevó arrastrando de nuevo, junto a Shuuichi.  
-Shachou, estaba pensando, quizá no sea buena idea...-  
-¿Si?-  
Sakano se arregló la corbata y siguió hablando. –Que Uesugi-san... este aquí... cuando...-  
-Ohayou na no daaaaaa~!!- Un joven de cabello verdoso entró a la sala, seguido por la tecladista de cabellera violeta.  
K' ya se había camuflajeado detrás de una maceta para evitar el "ataque" de Ryuuichi, Sakano estaba mudo.  
-Sa—Sakuma-san...- rió Shuuichi, nervioso.  
-¡¡Shuuichi!! ¡¡Deténlo!!- grití Hiro desesperado, refiriéndose, cómo no, a Tatsuha que al más puro estilo Copperfield se había soltado cuerdas y mordaza en segundos.  
-Oiyo? ¿Detener a quién?- El vocalista de Nittle Grasper parpadeó extrañado y luego volteó a ver al conejo rosado que cargaba entre los brazos, como esperando una respuesta de su parte.  
Pero era muy tarde, cuando Shuuichi extendió el brazo para sostener a su cuñado, este ya no estaba ahí.  
-Ohayou!- dijo alegremente Noriko al joven de cabello oscuro que estaba frente a ella y Ryuuichi.  
-Oye, Noriko-chan, ¿tú sabes quién es él no da?- señaló a Tatsuha.  
-Sa...- susurró, casi sin voz.  
El niño mental de treinta y un años parpadeó.  
Nadie se atrevía a moverse en la sala.  
-...kuma...-  
-Kuma?- Ryuuichi puso cara de que no entendía mientras le doblaba las orejas a Kumagorou para que pareciera un oso y se lo mostraba a Tatsuha.  
-Ryuu...-  
Volvió a estirar las orejas del conejo de peluche y las juntó al tiempo que hacía rugidos de dragón y ponía a "volar" al animal alrededor.  
-...ichi...-  
Levantó el dedo índice, imitando un número uno. –Na no daaaa~!!-  
Pasaron milésimas de segundo antes de que Tatsuha estuviera inconsciente en el suelo.

_______________

Y como sigas comportándote así, te vas al primer hotel que encuentres.-  
-¿Qué tipo de hermano eres?-  
-El tipo de hermano que preferirías definitivamente no tener.-  
-Amargado.-  
Yuki tomó el teléfono y comenzó a digitar.  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-Si, ¿buenas noches? Si, gracias, quisiera hacer una llamada a Kyoto.-  
Los ojos de Tatsuha se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa última palabra. –No... no pretenderás...-  
-¿Pretender? Oh, no, yo sólo voy a llamarle a los Usami para informarle qué gran trabajo de guardaespaldas estás realizando.-  
-¡¡NO!!- se tiró sobre él, tratando de arrebatarle el auricular.  
-¡Tatsuha!-  
Una gota gigantesca apareció sobre la cabeza de Shuuichi que desde la cocina, alcanzaba a escuchar toda la pelea entre los hermanos.  
Levantó el cuaderno que tenía frente a él y revisó el grosor una vez más. Rápidamete hojeó hasta llegar a la última página.  
–Setecientas cuarenta y dos...-  
Emitió un último gemido de angustia antes de dejar caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la mesa.  
-¿Y ahora tú qué tienes?- la voz familiar del escritor se hizo presente y Shuuichi sintió como le revolvían el cabello afectuosamente.  
–Mmmnnggh...-  
Yuki arqueó una ceja mientras se sentaba a su lado. -¿Perdón?-  
Y una mano, similar a un tentáculo se arrastró sobre la superficie, extendiéndole el conjunto de páginas. El escritor parpadeó un par de veces más antes de tomarlo y empezar a hojear.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para memorizarlo?-  
-Dos semanas... a más tardar tres...- Shuuichi miraba las páginas pasar, al nivel que estaba su cabeza.  
Eiri asintió sin decir más.  
Shuuichi suspiró con tedio una vez más mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a sacar cosas. Puso un par de tazas y cucharas sobre la mesa, la jarra con café, el azucarera y un plato con galletas.  
–Gracias- dijo el rubio, aún examinando el libreto.  
–De nada...- se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla y empezó a preparar los cafés. -¿Una y media?-  
-Mmhm...- asintió, mientras Shuuichi procedía a vaciar una cucharada y media de azúcar en el café de Yuki.  
-¿Y ya lo leíste todo?-  
-¡Noooo! ¡Me lo acaban de entregar hoy!- Una, dos, cuatro... cinco cucharadas de azúcar en la taza de Shuuichi. El escritor se contuvo para no hacer un comentario sobre la diabetes juvenil.  
–Pero te lo tienes que memorizar para dentro de dos semanas, ¿no?-  
El chico de cabellos rosados asintió mientras mordía una galleta. –Conforme lo vaya memorizando, lo leo.-  
-¿Estás seguro de que podrás?-  
Shuuichi le dirigió una mirada herida. –Tengo que...-  
Yuki asintió y dio un sorbo a su café.  
Pasaron unos minutos sin dirigirse la palabra. Sólo se escuchaba el tictac del reloj de la cocina y los mordiscos que daba Shuuichi a sus galletas.  
-¿Quién es él?-  
-¿Uh?-  
-Tu coestrella- señaló el papel -¿quién es?-  
Shuuichi se asomó sobre el hombro de Yuki con una galleta en la boca para enterarse bien de lo que estaba hablando.  
–Ikeda Kenji-  
-Gracias, yo sé leer, pero ¿quién es?-  
El vocalista entrecerró los ojos como tratando de hacer memoria, sabía que el presidente Seguchi había mencionado algo al respecto, pero entretenido como estaba con Tatsuha, Hiro y la emoción del momento, seguramente se le había pasado escucharlo.  
–No sé.- dijo al final, encogiéndose de hombros.  
Súbitamente, Yuki empezó a sentir unas incontrolables ganas de golpear algo... o a alguien. Respiró hondo, contó hasta treinta y cinco e hizo un nuevo intento.  
–A ver... es tu coestrella... ¿y no tienes la menor idea de quien es?-  
Shuuichi negó sonriente. –No me suena de ningún lado.-  
-No tienes remedio.- fue entonces que decidió, que era mejor autodosificarse algo de nicotina antes de cometer algún acto del que luego pudiera arrepentirse.  
-¡Descuida! Tarde o temprano voy a tener que conocerlo.- la sonrisa no desapareció ni un momento de su rostro.  
–Si... tarde o temprano...- soltó una bocanada de humo y una vez más pensó, que su amante era un caso perdido.

_______________

Y bueno, necesito encontrar inspiración que no sea sólo los martes en clase de computación (precisamente ahora mismo ^^U) o no voy a terminar nunca. Algo lento el capítulo, pero no se aflijan que los que vienen van a estar más interesantes (espero o.o;;).  
Pues eso, ni Ryu-chan ni Kumagorou ni nadie me pertenecen, son todos de Murakami Maki-sensei.  
Donativos, amenazas de muerte, propuestas indecorosas y plushies de Ryuuichi serán bien recibidos en kyuuketsuki@iespana.es o en la hoja de reviews ^^ *señala* arigatou na no daaaaaa~ ^o^!!  
  



	3. Scene 3 Action!

****

"Mistrust"

Scene 3 – Action!

  
-Yuki...-  
-Mmnhh...-  
-Ne Yuki, ¿estás dormido?-  
-Hasta hace treinta segundos, profunda y plácidamente.- respondió con tedio y revolviéndose en la cama.  
Shuuichi rió algo nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.  
-No-  
-¿Eh?-  
-No, aquí no vas a dormir.- lo dijo justo al tiempo en que Shuuichi se preparaba para meterse a la cama.  
-Naniiiii? ¿Por qué no?-  
Mientras más se alargaba la conversación, el escritor empezaba a percibir como se le iba el sueño. Y para alguien que padece de insomnio desde los dieciséis años, eso es frustrante.  
-Porque tú tienes tu propio cuarto. Además, no sé qué haces despierto, mañana empiezas con las grabaciones ¿no?-  
El chico asintió con los enormes ojos húmedos y mordiendo su almohada.  
-¿Entonces?-  
-Tatsuha-san está muy nervioso porque no ha vuelto a ver a Sakuma-san desde aquél día, y mañana los van a presentar formalmente, y en lugar de practicar sus diálogos... que de todos modos no son muchos, está planeando qué le va a decir y cómo va a actuar y no para de decir cosas extrañas y luego ya que había logrado que apagara la luz y se metiera en la cama, empezó a decirme que sería muy lindo de mi parte que le ayudara fingiendo ser Sakuma-san y empezó a abrazarme y...-  
Shuuichi hubiera continuado con la descripción detallada de no ser porque Yuki le puso un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo.  
-Anda, métete y déjame dormir.-  
-Arigatou!!- se metió de un salto en la cama, acomodando su almohada y la réplica de Kumagorou que Ryuuichi personalmente le había obsequiado (conejo que por cierto, casi le causa a Tatsuha un paro cardíaco cuando se enteró de su historia).  
Yuki suspiró hondo y se acomodó para hacerle espacio a su amante. Quizá la situación no era tan mala después de todo, porque aunque jamás se atrevería a admitirlo, Shuuichi era para él una especie de osito de peluche. Le gustaba abrazarlo por la espalda y respirar el aroma de su cabello.  
Era la única manera natural de conciliar un sueño tranquilo y sin pesadillas para él (las otras, tenían que ver con drogas y medicamentos y jamás descansaba del todo).  
Pero obviamente, tendría que esperar a que el de cabellos rosados se durmiera primero, para poder abrazarlo.  
Cerró los ojos.  
-Yuki-  
-¿Qué?- respondió sin abrirlos.  
-Nada, pensé que ya estabas dormido.-  
-Estaba a punto de hacerlo, gracias por preocuparte.-  
Shuuichi se dio la vuelta, de modo que ahora podía ver la espalda del escritor. –Estoy nervioso...-  
-Tranquilo, ¿no te memorizaste tus líneas?-  
-Aja...- respondió ausentemente, aunque la verdad todavía no acababa de leer el libreto. –Pero, ¿qué tal si me equivoco? ¿Si hago algo indebido, soy una molestia y...?- el chico enmudeció cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora Yuki lo estaba mirando de frente, muy fijo.  
-Lo vas a hacer bien Shuuichi...- susurró, muy bajo, mientras extendía la mano para acariciarle el rostro.  
El joven vocalista se estremeció de pies a cabeza y sonrió, encantado.  
-Gracias...- el tono fue idéntico al que había usado Yuki antes.  
El rubio sonrió, como pocas veces acostumbraba y se acercó para besar suavemente a Shuuichi en los labios.  
-Oyasumi...- dijo al separarse.  
-Oyasumi...- respondió un Shuuichi completamente sedado por los efectos de aquel gesto.  
Yuki dudó un poco y por fin resolvió a abrazar a Shuuichi, estando este último aún medio despierto. Obviamente, no opuso la menor resistencia y hasta buscó acurrucarse cerca del pecho del rubio, lo más cerca de él posible.  
El de mirada dorada, hundió el rostro entre los cabellos rebeldes de su novio y se limitó a acariciarlos vagamente mientras se quedaba dormido.  
-Yuki...- apenas un hilo de voz.  
-¿Mmmhh...?– casi dormido también.  
-Aishiteru...–  
Silencio.  
Los ronquidos silenciosos de Shuuichi y Yuki, de espaldas a él, intentando conciliar el sueño.

______________

La mañana siguiente fue fatídica. Tatsuha irrumpió en la habitación de la pareja a eso de las cinco de la madrugada gritando que despertaran porque se les estaba haciendo tarde.  
–¿Mnnnhh?-   
Una mata de cabellos rosados levantados en todas direcciones surgió de entre las sabanas. -¿No es a las nueve la cita?- bostezó.  
–Precisamente.- secundó Yuki con cara de muy poco sueño y muy pocos amigos.  
–¡¡Por eso!! ¡¡No podemos darnos el lujo de llegar tarde cuando se trata de Sakuma Ryuuichi!!-  
-Tatsuha...-  
-¡¡Vamos, vamos!! ¡¡Arriba Shuuichi!!- tiró de la pierna que se salía de la cama.  
-¡¡TATSUHA!!-  
-¿Si?- sonrió inocentemente con medio cuerpo de un adormilado Shuuichi en los brazos.  
-¡¡Sal ahora mismo si no quieres que te encierre el resto de tu estancia aquí!!-  
~SLAM!!   
La puerta del dormitorio se azotó a los tres segundos de que las palabras de Yuki fueran procesadas por las Grasperinas neuronas del moreno.

El caso, es que cuando Shuuichi abrió los ojos... alrededor de las 8:45 am, no sólo se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tardísimo, sino que además Tatsuha ya no estaba en casa.  
Salió corriendo, con el pelo húmedo todavía y la mitad del desayuno en la boca, claro que por más tarde que fuera, absolutamente nada iba a impedir que le diera la ya acostumbrada "mordida de oreja de despedida" a _su_ Yuki.  
Al llegar al edificio de NG -lugar de reunión acordado por todos para de ahí partir juntos a lo que sería el estudio de grabación- no quedaba nadie conocido ya.  
–Lo lamento mucho Shindou-san, pero el presidente Seguchi y el resto del grupo se fueron hace cosa de diez minutos... pensé que usted iba con ellos porque...-  
-...Tatsuha-san iba también- finalizó la oración.  
La recepcionista de la compañía sonrío, algo apenada. –Tengo la dirección del estudio si la quiere, permítame buscarla...- y sin esperar respuesta se sumergió en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.  
–Ano~... ohayou...-  
Una tercera voz se unió a la conversación. Una voz masculina y sedosa como la de Tohma, pero al mismo tiempo muy varonil.  
La recepcionista levantó la cabeza, aún sin haber finalizado su búsqueda, para ver en qué podía ayudar.  
-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Ikeda-san!!-  
-¿Qué tal?- sonrió el dueño de aquella voz sensual. Un joven de no más de veinticuatro años, bastante atractivo por cierto.  
–M—muy bien, ¡gracias!- balbuceó la joven, que visiblemente concordaba con aquello de que el joven era muy atractivo. -¿U—usted...?-  
-Muy bien también.- sonrió. –Lo siento, creo que llegué algo tarde... ¿se fueron ya al estudio?-  
-Si... hace apenas un rato, pero si gusta puedo darle la dirección de...- fue entonces que recordó que en la sala, había una tercera persona aún esperando por informes.  
-¡Cierto!- la recepcionista chasqueó los dedos. -¿Por qué no se lleva a Shinodou-san con usted?-  
Shuuichi, reaccionó instintivamente al escuchar su nombre. Todo el rato había permanecido en silencio, escrutando al recién llegado.  
Lo dicho, era bastante alto, quizá algo más que Yuki y se veía de veintitrés o veinticuatro años. Su cabello era gris muy pálido, casi blanco y lo tenía amarrado en una pequeña cola detrás de la nuca, aunque eso no impedía que se esparciera y jugueteara rebeldemente alrededor de todos su rostro.  
Sus ojos le llamaron mucho la atención a Shuuichi, porque le recordaban a los de Yuki, pero al mismo tiempo no. Eran ligeramente rasgados y de un tono plateado casi idéntico al de su cabello, a Shuuichi le pareció que a la luz, pequeñas líneas violeta pálido se reflejaban también en aquellas pupilas.  
¿Y por qué al mismo tiempo no le recordaban tanto a los de Yuki? Simple. Porque los ojos de este chico eran alegres, brillantes y transparentes, se podían conocer enseguida las intenciones de la persona con sólo mirar en el mercurio de esas cuencas.  
En cambio, en los ojos dorados de Yuki, no existía tal sinceridad. Quizá las mismas circunstancias que había vivido a lo largo de su vida habían hecho que su mirada se nublara hasta que fuera imposible percibir lo que el hombre sentía en realidad.  
-¿Shindou-san? ¿Me escucha?-  
-¿Eh?-  
La joven recepcionista hizo lo imposible por no obviar su desesperación. –Ikeda-san va para el mismo lugar que usted y amablemente se ofreció a llevarlo.-  
-Ah... hai...- dirigió su mirada hacia el de ojos plata, tratando de adivinar si era él a quien se refería. Ikeda sonrió.  
–Arigatou gozaimasu!!- Shuuichi hizo una rápida inclinación y ambos salieron del edificio agradeciéndole los informes a la recepcionista.  
Shuuichi siguió al de cabellos plata hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo, donde el joven alto hizo accionar la alarma del auto que resonó en todo el local. Era un flamante convertible rojo.  
Una vez en marcha al estudio de grabación, el conductor intentó hacer un poco de conversación mientras se acomodaba los lentes de sol.  
–Así que el protagonista y llegando tarde el primer día ¿eh? Tsk, tsk, lamento decirte que eres un desobligado.-  
-Si, lo siento... yo... lo sé, debe ser terrible para todos mis compañeros tener que soportarme todos los días.- rió sin ganas.  
–Oye, oye, oye, ¡era una broma!- aclaró rápidamente Ikeda, que no se esperaba esa respuesta. –Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para hablar?-  
Shuuichi rió, ya con más confianza. –Es cierto... ¿usted...?-  
-Háblame de tú, por favor- sonrió.  
Asintió. –Tú... ¿Eres parte de la producción?-  
Los ojos de Ikeda se abrieron como platos detrás de los oscuros cristales. -¿Eh?-  
-Perdón, no... no tienes que responder si no...- A Shuuichi le hubiera gustado muchísimo saber qué era lo que le ponía tan nervioso de s interlocutor, pero una carcajada estruendosa le impidió concentrarse en el tema.  
–Es broma, ¿no?- se limpió las lágrimas, aún ahogando la risa. -¿De verdad no sabes quién soy?-  
Shuuichi negó. Hubiera preguntado, pero justo por esos momentos llegaron al estudio. Una masa de personas rodearon el auto rápidamente preguntando si había pasado algo malo, si estaban todos bien, si podían darse prisa para empezar con el trabajo...  
-¡¡SHUUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!!-  
Cuando Shuuichi pudo reconocer aquella voz, ya se encontraba en el suelo con un Ryuuichi bañado en lágrimas abrazado de él.  
–Sa—Sakuma-san...-  
-¿Estás bien Shuuichi? ¡Estábamos muy preocupados na no da! ¡Ryu-chan pensó que ya no ibas a querer participar en la película! Pero si vas a estar, ne? Ne? Ne?!-  
-S—si, sólo, se me hizo algo tarde- rió el de cabellos rosados poniéndose de pie, todavía con Ryuuichi encima. Por sobre el hombro de este último pudo divisar a Tatsuha que se encontraba a unos pocos metros, con cara de pocos amigos. Ausentemente se preguntó a sí mismo si de verdad el color de Tatsuha estaba cambiando a verde, o si era efecto del abrazo asfixiante del cual estaba siendo víctima.

_______________

-Así que ya tuviste oportunidad de conocer a tu co-estrella, ¿eh? ¡Y antes que todos nosotros! ¡Siempre quieres ser el primero en todo Shuuichi!- Hiro rió. Estaba sentado en una silla de oficina con los brazos y el rostro recargados en el respaldo para poder ver mejor a Shuuichi.  
-¿Eh?- obviamente, el de ojos amatista no entendía una palabra de lo que le era dicho.  
-¿Entonces es cierto Shindou-kun? ¿Qué Ikeda Kenji es tu co-estrella?- los ojos de Ayaka se iluminaron al pronunciar el nombre. La verdad es que la joven no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en el lugar, pero sin duda alguna era la más entusiasmada de toda la producción.  
–Yo pues... creo que...- No, Shuuichi seguía sin procesar.  
–Shindou-kun, ¡déjate de bromas y habla de una vez!- lo sacudió.  
–No sé que es lo que le encuentran de maravilloso a ese tipo- Hiro hizo una expresión de tedio mientras giraba los ojos.  
-¿Estás celoso?- soltó Ayaka con una risita.  
-¿Celoso? ¿¡Yo!? ¿¡Por qué habría de estarlo!?- se puso de pie, amenazadoramente, mientras su novia corría a esconderse detrás del vocalista.  
–¡Estás celoso!- le sacó la lengua y corrió, provocando que Hiro fuera tras de ella.  
Con todo el alboroto Shuuichi se quedó dando vueltas en la silla giratoria mientras la pareja seguía jugando.  
–A—Ano~... Ikeda-san es mi co-estrella...- la silla había parado de girar, pero Shuuichi parecía más mareado por sus propios pensamientos que por el movimiento.  
Ambos chicos asintieron en silencio, recordando que Shuuichi también estaba ahí.  
–Y... ¿Y es el mismo Ikeda-san que me trajo aquí hoy...?-  
-¿Qué otro iba a ser? ¡No me digas que no lo sabías baka!-  
Shuuichi negó varias veces, lento.  
Hiro y Ayaka ya estaban planeando quien se iba a encargar de detener al pelirrosa y quien lo iba a golpear, pero afortunadamente una risa alegre interrumpió sus maquinaciones.  
–Vaya, pensé que bromeabas hace rato en el auto, pero me doy cuenta de que no es así-  
Shuuichi miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro del dueño de la mano que acababa de posarse en su hombro.  
–IKEDA-SAN!!- Ayaka corrió a la velocidad de la luz al lado del joven actor. En menos de dos segundos Ikeda ya se encontraba autografiando libretas, libros y un par de posters gigantes que Ayaka había sacado de quién-sabe-dónde.  
–Y yo que pensaba que sólo era otaku de Yuki- admitió Shuuichi, claramente asombrado con la conducta de Ayaka. –claro que no me quejo. Mejor si se olvida de una vez por todas de mi Yuki- rió, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un gruñido de Hiro, que estaba a su lado.  
-¡Es decir! ¡Bueno, claro que ya no piensa en él de esa manera! ¡Porque ustedes ya son novios! Pero...-  
Hiro gruñó de nuevo. Parecía no escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo, sólo tenía atención para la imagen de su novia que conversaba alegremente con un joven alto y apuesto.  
–Además, tú sabes que ella sólo tiene ojos para ti y...-  
Un tercer gruñido mucho más bestial y sonoro le indicó que lo mejor era callarse y emprender la retirada si no quería ser partícipe de la matanza que se avecinaba.  
Pero afortunadamente en ese momento, la chica de cabello castaño regresó a abrazar a Hiro, que se calmó como por arte de magia.  
–Bueno- se acercó Ikeda, que ahora llevaba los lentes acomodados en la parte superior de la cabeza. –creo que una presentación formal no nos caería mal, ne?-  
Shuuichi rápidamente se puso de pie (y casi se mata en el intento) y le extendió la mano al más alto del grupo. –Shindou Shuuichi desu-  
El joven sonrió estrechándole la mano. –Ikeda Kenji, tú coestrella- le guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad.  
El color se subió por completo a las mejillas de Shuuichi. –Go—gomen... es que yo... soy un poco distraído y...- se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.  
–Daijoubu, daijoubu. No pasa nada-  
Hiroshi se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.  
-¡Ah! ¡Disculpen!- Shuuichi rápidamente se acercó a sus amigos. –Ella es Usami Ayaka, él es Nakano Hiroshi, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida-  
-Y novio de Ayaka-chan- a Hiro le pareció que era sumamente necesario remarcar aquello.  
Ikeda sonrió. –Un gusto. Espero que nos podamos llevar bien dentro y fuera del trabajo-  
-¡Claro que si!-  
-Ayaka-chan, tú ni siquiera eres parte del staff-  
-¿Que no? ¿Entonces la novia del guitarrista no pinta nada aquí?-  
-Nononono, es decir... eh...-  
-¡Hiro-chan, deja la paranoia! Sabes que tú eres a quien quiero, además estoy segura de que Ikeda-san ya tiene a alguien-  
Hiro enmudeció, más por el "chan" que por el argumento.  
–Ne, Ikeda-san?-  
-Kenji está bien, y no, a decir verdad no hay nadie.- parecía apenado de admitirlo.  
-¿No?- los ojos de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es que alguien tan talentoso y guapo y famoso y...!- un codazo de Shuuichi le indicó a Ayaka que se callara y volviera a prestarle atención a su novio si no quería ser la causante de una catástrofe.  
Kenji rió, ahora si, visiblemente apenado por las cosas que había dicho Ayaka. A Shuuichi le parecía asombroso que una celebridad no estuviera acostumbrada a que le estuvieran diciendo cosas así todo el tiempo.  
–Ya, Hiro-chan-  
-¡Ayaka-chan! ¡No frente a todos!-  
Kenji y Ayaka reían divertidos con la situación, pero Shuuichi estaba muy ocupado tratando de descifrar que era aquello que encontraba tan atrayente y a la vez misterioso de quien sería su co-estrella.

_______________

¡¡Agh!! ¡¡Aleluya!! Por fin después de nosecuantotiempo puedo terminar con el santo capítulo 3. Que si no tenía inspiración, que si el diskette se suicidaba, que si blablabla... pues ya, a partir de ahora es cuando se empieza a poner interesante la historia ^^. La ventaja es que ahora que tengo a PC-chan en mi cuarto no voy a demorar tanto con los siguientes capítulos. Arigatou por las reviews, son mi alimento intelectual ^__^.  
Una vez más, ni Gravitation ni ninguno de sus personajes bellos son míos (ni Kumagorou ;_;), sólo Kenji-kun que es fruto directo de las ideas que produce mi cerebrito enfermo. Para cualquier cosa, ya saben dónde encontrarme y ¡¡ah!! ¡¡Shameless Plug!! Una cordial invitación a quien quiera unirse a un RPJ (de journal XP) de Gravitation ubicado en http://ngproductions.pitas.com , si no al menos dénse una vuelta y ríanse de nuestras paranoias ^^ (¡¡yo soy Ryu-chan na no da ^o^!!). Pues eso, creo que es todo ^^;; ja, mata ashita neeeee~!!   
  
  



	4. Scene 4 Craving Curiosity 1

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 4 – Craving, Curiosity ~1**

Desde que las grabaciones de Shuuichi habían empezado, hará cosa de tres semanas, la casa de Yuki se sentía extrañamente vacía. Mucho más silenciosa de lo normal.  
Pero era obvio. En todo el día, ni Tatsuha ni Shuuichi (los escandalosos) no ponían un pie en el domicilio, y cuando llegaban, de noche, generalmente estaban demasiado cansados y caían rendidos a dormir.  
Y si se daba el caso de que permanecieran despiertos, se ponían a comentar como locos sobre lo que había pasado en el día, repasaban sus diálogos, se hacían bromas locales...  
Yuki, dos y media semanas atrás, había recibido una llamada de su editora. Nadie supo que tema se había tratado durante esa conversación, pero después de ese día, el escritor les había prohibido estrictamente que se acercaran a su estudio o que lo molestaran a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.  
Y, así habían hecho.  
  
–Ne Shuuichi, ¿cómo llevo lo del acento?-  
-Mmmhh... ¿me pasas otra dona?-  
-¡Shuuichi!-  
-¡Bien, bien Tatsuha-san! ¡Vas mejorando!- se encogió en la silla.  
Tatsuha entornó los ojos, tratando de averiguar si su cuñado estaba siendo sincero con él o no. –Bien...- sostuvo la dona sobre la cabeza de Shuuichi, y cuando este último alargó la mano para tomarla, Tatsuha la apartó. –Pero promete que vas a ayudarme más con eso, ¿si?-  
Shuuichi sonrió y asintió. –Sabes que si Tatsuha-san-  
El moreno le devolvió la dona junto con la sonrisa.  
En un principio, el papel que le habían dado a Tatsuha era muy secundario y apenas tenía apariciones, pero el director lo había visto tan entusiasmado y cooperativo que después de hablar mucho con los guionistas, había conseguido que se escribiera un papel mayor para el chico.  
Tatsuha sería el manager de Bad Luck y Nittle Grasper. Y como querían que todo fuera lo más similar a la realidad posible, habían decidido que si Tatsuha iba a interpretar a K', también tendría que hablar y comportarse como K'.  
Actuar violento y manipulador no había representado un gran esfuerzo para el menor de los Uesugi. La verdad es que lo que le estaba dando muchísimos dolores de cabeza, era la parte del acento. Tatsuha nunca había sido malo en el inglés, pero imitar un acento estadounidense no era lo que mejor se le daba, así que en cosa de una semana se había memorizado TODO su libreto y ahora se estaba concentrando en andar detrás de K' todo el santo día con el fin de estudiarlo y así poder convertirse en una réplica casi exacta del rubio.  
Esto, desde luego, no le hacía la menor gracia al manager. No era agradable tener a Tatsuha siguiéndolo todo el día y preguntándole por pronunciaciones o actitudes y expresiones. Aunque la verdad era que en el fondo, encontraba divertido poder apuntar a la cabeza del moreno constantemente cada que se equivocaba en algo.  
En cuanto a Shuuichi, le estaba yendo de maravillas. No, no había terminado de leerse el libreto, pero estaba llevando a cabo la estrategia que había planeado en un principio, leía y memorizaba las escenas que le tocarían actuar los días siguientes, y así.  
Kenji, además, le ayudaba mucho. Es cierto que Ikeda era un actor joven, un "nuevo talento", pero tenía bien justificada su popularidad y la cantidad de fans que constantemente lo acosaban entre foro y foro, era un actor sencillamente excepcional.   
Cuando Shuuichi estaba grabando alguna escena con él, miraba en sus ojos, y estos se volvían CASI tan fríos como los de Yuki (pero no, la alegría de Ikeda era imposible de opacar con una actuación). La verdad es que a causa de todo esto, el vocalista y el actor se habían vuelto muy cercanos. Ikeda quería convertirse en una réplica semi-exacta del escritor, ¿y quién mejor para ayudarle y aconsejarlo que el amante de Yuki Eiri?  
Pasaban todos sus descansos y comidas practicando sus escenas juntos, afinando detalles, Shuuichi se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarle con lujo de detalle a Kenji los gestos y actitudes de Yuki. Tan estrechos se habían hecho que incluso Hiro se ponía celoso de cuando en cuando.

-Grrrr...  
-Na—Nakano-san...?- preguntó un Suguru nervioso.  
-¿Qué?  
-Eh... pues...-miró a la mesa donde Kenji y Shuuichi reían y bromeaban. –no... no es nada...-  
Un largo minuto de silencio.  
-Es mucho peor que Yuki-san.  
-¿Eh?  
Hiro miró al de ojos miel por primera vez en todo el almuerzo. –Primero Ayaka-chan, ahora Shuuichi, ¿qué sigue? ¿me va a quitar mi puesto de guitarrista en Bad Luck?  
-Nakano-san, creo que exageras un poco...  
Hiroshi estaba a punto de argumentar algo cuando junto a su mesa pasó un K' furioso vociferando múltiples insultos en inglés.  
-Fuck, shit, damn... ¡Ah! ¡Provecho chicos!- Un sonriente Tatsuha siguió su camino justo detrás de K' mientras anotaba en una pequeña libreta. –asshole... dick...  
  


-Tadaimaaaa~!!-la voz alegre y cantarina de Shuuichi resonó en la casa, y, al no recibir respuesta, el chico asumió que Yuki estaría trabajando... para variar.  
Tatsuha le había dicho que llegaría más tarde, porque tenía curso de Inglés y saliendo de ahí, Ryuuichi lo había invitado a una sesión de fotos promocionales de Nittle Grasper.  
Rió mientras se sacaba los zapatos en la entrada. Tatsuha también estaba entablando una muy buena relación con el ídolo de toda su vida y casi muere de un paro cardíaco cuando el propio Sakuma Ryuuichi se había plantado ante él, Kumagorou en brazos, para invitarlo a la sesión.  
De camino a su habitación vio la puerta del estudio cerrada y decidió no molestar... venía muy alegre como para tener una discusión.  
Se dio un baño, se puso la pijama y con el libreto en la mano fue a la cocina a comer algo. No pasaban de las diez, así que todavía tenía tiempo para repasar un rato el guión.  
El problema, era que el guión no estaba muy dispuesto a ser repasado, era justo la primer escena seria y quizá hasta romántica que tenía con Yuki... ¡Kenji! O como fuera, el caso es que no podía pasar de los primeros cuatro diálogos porque su mente comenzaba a divagar y terminaba, o pensando en su amante de ojos dorados, o en su compañero de mirada plateada.  
-Naaa~, debe ser porque extraño a Yuki...-se autojustificó, hablando en voz alta. –Hace tres semanas que él y yo no...  
Su rostro estaba cambiando a un tono más rojo y su mirada se perdía al pensar en sus actividades nocturnas (o matutinas, o vespertinas) con Eiri, cuando el repicar del teléfono lo sobresaltó.  
Se puso en pie rápidamente para atender, pero el repicar se había detenido. Seguramente era para Yuki.  
Iba de regreso a su silla cuando...  
-¡¡Eh tú!!  
Parpadeó, Shuuichi asumió que le hablaba a él, al menos no lo había llamado idiota.  
-¿S—si...?-fuerte, alzando la voz para que lo escuchara.  
-¡Te llaman! ¡Un tal Ikeda o algo!-la voz del escritor, todo sea dicho, no se escuchaba muy complacida. Seguramente lo habían interrumpido a la mitad de un ataque de inspiración.  
-Hai! Arigatou!-corrió a descolgar el teléfono inalámbrico. ¡Kenji! ¡Seguramente habría pasado algo en el trabajo!  
-Ha—hai... moshi moshi!-tenía la voz nerviosa y no sabía cómo explicarlo, del otro lado escuchó a Yuki colgar el auricular con un suspiro de tedio.  
-Shu-chan!! Konban wa!!-la voz alegre de Kenji tenía un efecto muy extraño en el joven. Y, ya estaba acostumbrado a que su co-estrella lo llamara con ese apelativo.  
-Ji-kun... konban wa...-estaba mucho más relajado y sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasearse por la casa con el teléfono.  
-¿No te interrumpo? ¿Estabas haciendo algo?  
-¡Oh nonononono! ¡Para nada! Bueno... estaba repasando el guión pero... ¡no interrumpes de ningún modo!  
Kenji rió. -¿Seguro? ¿Por qué parte vas?  
-Eh... no recuerdo el número de la escena, cuando estamos... están... discutiendo en el apartamento  
Una expresión de asombro se escuchó por el otro lado del auricular y Shuuichi no atinó a comprenderla.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Que tú si eres responsable, no nos toca grabar eso hasta dentro de dos semanas o algo  
-¿Ah si?-preguntó esperanzado.  
-Mmhm... además, si vas a estudiar esa parte, al menos me gustaría que lo hiciéramos juntos-el tono de voz de Kenji se había convertido en un susurro sensual que hizo que al chico se le pusiera la carne de gallina, aún a sabiendas de que bromeaba.  
Shindou suspiró ausentemente, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba recargado junto a la puerta del estudio.  
-¿No te gustaría, Shu-chan...?  
-¿Eh...?-inconscientemente, sus ojos iban cerrándose, tratando de ver en su mente al propietario de aquella estremecedora voz.  
-Que practicáramos esa escena...-cada vez, bajaba más el volumen, pero Shuuichi podía escuchar y entender claramente todo. –no importa que nos adelantemos... podría ser mañana después de las filmaciones... ya sabes, para tener más intimidad. Podríamos ir a cenar, y luego, en mi apartamento...-  
-Ji-kun...-ronroneó Shuuichi, que ya estaba sentado en el suelo y recargado en la pared, con los ojos totalmente cerrados y su imaginación produciendo imágenes que quizá en otro momento no se hubiera permitido tener.  
Tan inmerso en la conversación estaba, que no se había percatado que del otro lado de la puerta, el sutil teclear había cesado.  
-Pero...-Kenji hizo una pausa.  
-¿Mmmh...?  
-Espero que tú pagues, porque yo todavía no he cobrado y...  
-¡¡KENJI!!  
Del otro lado del teléfono Ikeda reía a carcajadas mientras un Shuuichi rojo a más no poder no sabía si reír también o frustrarse.  
-Ji-kun no baka...-dijo, en tono de capricho. –Eres cruel...-  
Kenji estaba intentando parar de reír. -¿Cruel? ¿Por qué Shu-chan? No me digas que...-  
-Shuuichi, ¿te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche? El teléfono se hizo para acortar distancias, no para alargar conversaciones, no eres el único que vive aquí ¿sabes?-  
Ikeda y Shindou enmudecieron al escuchar la tercera voz. Yuki ciertamente no bromeaba.  
-Hai! Gomen! ¡Sólo me despido y ya!  
-Te espero.  
A Kenji no le pareció muy cortés la forma de actuar del escritor. Siempre había pensado que la hostilidad de su papel estaba exagerada al ser una película, pero ahora podía comprobar que no era así.  
-Bueno Shu-chan-lo dijo sin temor-te veo mañana entonces, duerme bien. Oyasumi  
-Mata ashita Ji-kun-lo dijo sin darse cuenta-ja oyasumi.  
Escuchó a Yuki colgar el teléfono luego de que Kenji lo hiciera y no volvió a saber más de su amante el resto de la noche.

______________

Ok, creo que este capítulo estuvo muy cortito O.o... gomen! Es que tenía que terminarlo ahí para hacer más dramático el asunto (seeee, seeee). No, pero ese "1" no es nada más de adorno, digamos que este capítulo se divide en dos ^^;; y, con algo de suerte en la siguiente mitad haya lemon, ¡¡bwahahahahah!! X) luego no digan que no advertí ^_~ (¡¡Jojo!! ¡¡Mira FF.net!! ¡¡Sigo publicando cosas NC-17 y tú ni te enteras!! XPPPPP).  
Bueno, pues ya saben, cualquier amenaza, crítica, insulto o similar, pueden dejarlo en la hoja de reviews. ¿Dejamos a Shu-chan con Kenji o con Yuki? Nyahahahah~ ignórenme, ya toy mal ^o^.


	5. Scene 5 Craving Curiosity 2

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 5 – Craving, Curiosity ~ 2**

Yuki permaneció mirando la pantalla de la laptop por un largo rato. No estaba leyendo lo que había escrito y tampoco estaba pensando en qué escribiría después. Simplemente miraba.

Sacudió la cabeza y salió del estudio en busca de café, y, ya en tren, sus antidepresivos y el resto de medicamentos que le administraba su psiquiatra. Siempre le había dicho que no era sano revolverlos con cafeína, pero el escritor estaba completamente seguro de que hacían un mejor trabajo cuando eran tomados con café y un cigarrillo.

Estando en la cocina, miró la taza de Shuuichi y sintió unas repentinas ganas de estrellarla contra el suelo. Pero se resistió.

No estaba celoso... ¿o sí?

No, estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por tonterías, echaría a Tatsuha de casa esa noche y hablaría las cosas con Shuuichi.

Si, eso es lo que haría.

Apagó lo que quedaba del cigarro en un cenicero y volvió al estudio con su café en mano, sintiéndose mucho más relajado.

_______________

-¡¡Pero aniki!!-

-¡¡Pero nada!! Hay muchos hoteles en esta ciudad y con lo que estás ganando bien puedes pagarte uno. Y si no, siempre puedo llamarles a os Usami para recordarles lo bien que cuidas de Ayaka-san.-

Tatsuha enmudeció y no tuvo más remedio que aguantar el portazo que casi le rompe la nariz.

-Neurótico...-dirigió una última mirada de resentimiento a la puerta mientras se retiraba preguntándose si Ryuuichi podría alojarlo esa noche... y las siguientes.

Una enorme gota apareció sobre la cabeza de Shuuichi después de haber presenciado el pequeño drama familiar, y la gota fue prontamente acompañada por otras cuatro al escuchar la risa lujuriosa de Tatsuha proveniente del exterior.

El rubio se dirigió a él. –Dije que quería café, ¿qué miras?- 

-Ha—hai!!-Shuuichi salió disparado a la cocina, antes de que a él lo sacaran de la casa también.

Yuki mientras tanto se ocupó de salvar sus archivos y poner a dormir la computadora. Cerró el estudio con llave, por si las dudas y fue a ajustar los últimos detalles.

El chico de pelo rosado se encontraba revolviendo el café. -Yukiiii~!-llamó. –Si no te das prisa va a enfriarse y...-un par de manos sujetándole la cintura lo hicieron enmudecer.

-¿Enfriarse?-susurró, muy cerca de su oído. –Yo lo dudo-

-Yu—Yuki...-sus manos dejaron de sostener la taza y la cuchara cuando su pareja comenzó a besarle el cuello con dulzura. –Pero... el café...-murmuró, sus ojos cerrándose a causa de las sensaciones.

-¿A quién le importa el café?-mordió suavemente mientras lo atraía hacia sí con más fuerza. –Vamos a un lugar más cómodo, ¿te parece?-

Shuuichi asintió vagamente mientras seguía a Yuki hasta la habitación. De camino había recuperado dominio de sus actos y tuvo que correr un poco. -¡Malo! ¡No me dejes atrás!-el reproche infantil en su voz fue silenciado cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró un pequeño camino de veladoras que lo guiaban hasta la cama, sobre la cual había un montón de pétalos de rosa.

El olfato le indicaba que también había esencias o incienso quemados en la atmósfera. Y una suave melodía sensual en el stereo completaba la escena.

-Yuki...?-dijo, casi con miedo.

La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y volvió a sentir las manos firmes de su amante guiándolo hasta la cama.

Los besos no se hicieron esperar. Shindou no alcanzaba a entender qué diablos le había dado a su pareja. Generalmente cuando pasaban tanto tiempo sin sexo (como ahora), Yuki simplemente llegaba con el argumento de que estaba frustrado y quería coger. Las cosas románticas jamás habían sido lo suyo.

Pero ahora realmente no importaba, el peso del cuerpo del escritor sobre el suyo y la saliva de ambos mezclándose, era todo en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.

Además, si preguntaba, lo más probable era que Yuki se molestara, así que lo mejor era seguir sin cuestionar nada.

De cualquier modo, todos esos pensamientos fueron opacados cuando empezó a sentir los labios de su pareja en su pecho. Curioso, ni siquiera se había percatado en qué momento le habían sacado la camisa... y los pantalones...

Soltó un leve gemido cuando Yuki comenzó a mordisquear una de sus tetillas, y buscando algo en qué ocupar sus manos se concentró en acariciarle vagamente la espalda a su amante.

Con pequeños y casi imperceptibles besos, Yuki pasó de una tetilla a otra. Pellizcando, mordiendo, besando, lamiendo... Shuuichi se revolvía debajo de él, con suaves exclamaciones. Ya no acariciaba más, ahora estaba fuertemente aferrado a la camisa de Eiri.

El rubio lamió una última vez antes de levantar el rostro para enfocar su mirada en Shuuichi, que apenas podía conservar los ojos abiertos.

-No...-respiró-No es justo...-

-¿No?-su voz era apenas un susurro. –¿Por qué no?-

Y sacando fuerzas, sólo Dios sabe de donde, Shuuichi se incorporó y empezó a desvestir a Yuki mientras le besaba el cuello. –Porque tú aún tienes ropa...-

Yuki no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba la manera en que su amante se desvivía por él, por tenerlo siempre contento y a gusto... aunque a veces le remordía la conciencia.

Y la manera en que lo acariciaba. Como sus pequeñas y delicadas manos recorrían ansiosamente cada extremo de su cuerpo en busca de las zonas más sensibles, que desde luego, ya conocía a la perfección.

Durante muchos años se negó a sí mismo cualquier encuentro de ese tipo... porque no podía evitar el amargo recuerdo de Kitazawa en cada beso, en cada abrazo. Después, cuando por fin volvió a relacionarse con otras personas, encontró que no sentía nada... en lo absoluto. Era como si su cuerpo simplemente actuara solo y él observara desde un lugar apartado.

Pero cuando llegó Shuuichi... cuando llegó Shuuichi todo eso cambió.

Lo sintió desde aquella primera noche, luego del debut de Bad Luck. En un principio pensó que era sólo cosa de sus hormonas que estaban pidiendo a gritos sentir la piel del joven cantante (de lo contrario, no habrían terminado en el suelo de su antiguo apartamento), sin embargo, tan pronto como el contacto empezó a hacerse más íntimo. En cuanto sus ojos admiraron la piel desnuda, bañada en luz de luna y los ojos amatista totalmente perdidos en los suyos, lo sintió.

Esa sensación que jamás había experimentado antes, ni siquiera con Kitazawa... una especie de conexión, de lazo. Un hilo invisible que lo ataba a Shuuichi contra su voluntad; un hilo que lo hacía abrazarlo, acariciarlo con dulzura y besarlo con suavidad. Un hilo que lo mantenía atado a él, incluso cuando Shindou se encontraba ya dormido y él sentía la urgencia de abrazarlo, temiendo que fuera a irse, a desaparecerse.

Y a pesar de todo, eso jamás ocurrió.

Ahora mismo, sabía que al abrir los ojos vería de nuevo esa piel, esa mirada encantadora y violeta, esos cabellos desordenados, esa sonrisa...

-¡Shuuichi!-

Se arqueó involuntariamente al percibir el familiar tacto de los labios sobre su miembro. Y le dieron una tremendas ganas de ahogar al chico cuando escuchó, que este soltaba una risita.

Se lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Estaba molesto, porque inicialmente la idea era que él tomara el control de la situación. No le molestaba recibir atenciones en lo absoluto, mucho menos si era Shuuichi quien se las proporcionaba, pero precisamente en esta ocasión, quería conservar su integridad y ser él quien llevara el asunto.

Pero claro, Shuuichi se le había adelantado y desgraciadamente ahora mismo no había mucho que Eiri pudiera hacer para remediarlo, excepto claro, disfrutar con las sensaciones.

Su mente, mientras tanto, seguía viajando en el tiempo hasta aquella primera vez. Si, había sido su primera vez juntos y muy probablemente también la primera vez de Shuuichi con cualquier persona. Jamás habían hablado de ello en realidad, pero Yuki estaba bien pensando que las cosas habían sido así. Esa posesividad era la que lo mataba; y es que el sólo hecho de imaginar a su Shu-chan en brazos de otro u otra, le crispaba los nervios.

Aún ahora, podía recordar las palabras que habían cruzado al final...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Ne Yuki... arigatou...-

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-estiró la mano para alcanzar su cajetilla de cigarros.

Shuuichi parpadeó sin comprender bien. –Por... por esto, claro...-

Yuki sonrió y soltó una risita sarcástica junto con la bocanada de humo. –No me malentiendas. Lo que pasó no implica que sienta algo por ti o que deba existir algo entre nosotros.-

El chico estaba claramente perplejo. No era como si esperara un "te quiero", pero tampoco imaginaba que fuera a significar tan poco para él.

-Puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, no soy tan malvado como para mandarte a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada-extendió el brazo, para acercarlo a sí con la mano que quería libre, intentando que pareciera muy casual.

-Si, gracias-asintió sonriendo.

Silencio.

-La verdad, jamás he leído uno de tus libros...-

-¿Hmm?-abrió un ojo para mirarlo. Esperaba que ya estuviera dormido.

-Pero sé que a Sakano-san le gustan mucho. Y he escuchado hablar mucho de ti y de lo famoso que eres por tus libros y tus historias.-

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-

-Bueno yo... estaba pensando...-

-Tengo sueño.-

Shuuichi enmudeció.

El rubio entonces soltó un suspiro de frustración. –Habla.-

Dudó un poco, pero lo hizo. –Pensaba, que si algún día Bad Luck triunfa de verdad, me gustaría escribir sobre mi vida y cómo logré mis sueños...-

-¿Y eso a mi qué?-

-Que yo no sé escribir...-bostezó.

-Pero qué cosa más cierta.-sonrió y le dio una fumada a su cigarrillo.

-Bueno... sólo canciones, pero mi vida no cabe en una canción- rió, los efectos del sueño haciéndose cada vez más evidentes en su voz. –Y se me ocurrió, que me gustaría mucho que tú escribieras mi vida...-

Los ojos de Eiri se abrieron como platos, pero afortunadamente Shuuichi, con los ojos cerrados no pudo notarlo.

Bostezó una vez más. –Te quiero Yuki...-

El escritor volvió a la realidad en el instante en que sintió un montón de ceniza caerle sobre el pecho. Apagó el cigarrillo y sin estar consciente de sus actos, se abrazó de Shuuichi y se quedó dormido.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un sonoro gemido emergió de su garganta el momento en que no pudo más.

Shuuichi saboreó, triunfante, el líquido cálido que acababa de llenar su boca.

-Baka...-dijó, muy suavemente.

El de ojos amatista sonrió y se acostó a un lado de su amante. –Yo también te quiero Yuki...-y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo diablos había podido dudar de él?

-Na Yuki...-su voz era como de terciopelo. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Eh?-lo miró.

-Estás muy pensativo...-se puso a jugar con unos mechones dorados.

-No, no es nada...-sin embargo se quedó mirando fijo a un punto detrás de Shuuichi, que por instinto se giró para observar también.

Pero no hubo mucho que pudiera observar realmente, porque justo entonces sintió el colchón bajo su espalda y el pecho de Yuki sobre el propio.

-¡Yuki!-

Este último rió, y besando su cuello, susurró contra su piel. –Caíste...-

-Tramposo...-suspiró y comenzó a acariciarle la nuca ausentemente.

-Mira quien lo dice...-sus besos volvían a tomar un camino descendiente.

Shuuichi no pudo hacer más que suspirar y dejarse hacer. Le gustaba ser él quien complaciera a Yuki (aunque eso fuera cada eclipse lunar), pero recibir las caricias y los besos era sin duda lo mejor del mundo.

Se revolvió un poco cuando sintió a Yuki sacándole la ropa interior y besando su ombligo, introduciendo la lengua en él. No sabía si reír por las suaves cosquillas que le hacía o gritar por las sensaciones tan exquisitas que le provocaba.

En eso estaba debatiéndose cuando sintió un dedo introducirse en él.

Se arqueó con un gemido. –Yuki...-

-¿Si?- Yuki seguía besando y movía lentamente el dedo en su interior. No tardó nada en introducir un segundo.

Otro gemido. Shuuichi se aferró fuertemente a las sábanas, pero el gusto no le duró mucho, ya que cuando empezaba a disfrutar, su amante se retiró.

Abrió los ojos para averiguar cual era el problema, pero enseguida los volvió a cerrar, al sentir a Yuki entrando en él.

Ahogó una exclamación y se empujó para pegarse más a él, enganchando ambas piernas a su espalda.

Yuki le acariciaba el cuerpo incesantemente mientras ambos empezaban a tomar un ritmo. Él también quería sentir, devolver las caricias, pero sus manos parecían no tener las menores intenciones de soltar las sábanas.

-Yuki...-murmuró suavemente, como suplicando. Y su voz fue todo lo que necesito para convencerse.

Era su Shu-chan. Suyo y de nadie más. Y nadie jamás podría quitárselo o llevárselo, porque le pertenecía. Cada mechón de cabello, sus ojos, su piel, sus manos, sus besos y su voz. Eran todos suyos y estaba dispuesto a matar si alguien intentaba robárselos.

Matar...

Súbitamente el recuerdo de Kitazawa volvió a su mente. El recuerdo de aquella noche en la que su sonrisa calma había cambiado a una perversa y su mirada se había tornado fría, de hielo... como la que él tenía ahora.

Quizá el cargo de conciencia había sido lo que lo había obligado a cambiar, además de lo obvio claro.

Era su muy particular manera de enmendar su error. Adoptando su nombre y actuando como él. Seguchi había insistido infinidad de veces que no era su culpa, que no tenía porque sentirse responsable, pero muy en el fondo Eiri se sentía en deuda... en deuda con el hombre que le había mostrado su verdadera vocación y que además de ser su tutor, maestro y amigo, había el hombre al que había amado y luego... asesinado.

Pero no, no quería pensar en eso. Mucho menos estando con Shuuichi, que no era ni remotamente parecido a Kitazawa Yuki.

No, ahora sólo podía permitirse pensar en su Shu-chan, en cómo lo amaba y en todo lo que significaba para él. En lo bien que se sentía estar así unidos, sintiéndose como uno.

Y en como ese sentimiento era la cosa más perfecta que podía existir. Como si no hubiera otro modo de estar, otra posible manera de que fueran las cosas. Ellos dos pertenecían juntos y no existía vuelta de hoja.

Lo sabía, y estaba consciente que Shuuichi lo sabía también.

Lo sentía...

-Yuki~!!- Un último arqueo más fuerte que los anteriores y pudo sentirlo derramándose en su interior, al mismo tiempo que él.

¿Qué otra prueba buscaba? ¿Qué más evidencia quería?

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haber sido tan idiota al desconfiar. El cuerpo, la voz y los ojos de Shuuichi le decían que no existía nadie, nadie más.

Cerró los ojos mientras se acomodaba de nuevo junto a él, besándolo tiernamente en los labios.

Mañana seguiría escribiendo.

_______________

¡¡¡FLUUUUUUUFF!! Diox, qué azucarado quedó esto ^^UUUUU. Bueno, ahí está, lemon y montones de introspección por parte de Yuki (calma, la de Shu vendrá más adelante XP), puede parecer que no pasó mucho en este capítulo, pero verán como a futuro hay una que otra pieza clave acá ^^.

Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto, es que parece que mi inspiración también decidió largarse de vacaciones ¬¬XXX.

En fin, ahí está. Mil gracias por sus reviews ^.^ ¿si Shu le va a ser infiel a Yuki o no? Ahh, sore wa himitsu desu ^_~!! *giggle* Nah, la verdad es que no puedo adelantar mucho, pero les aseguro que en el siguiente capítulo va a haber un avance crucial en el asunto.

Pobrecitos, cómo los torturo ;_; *huggles* en fin, pues gracias de nuevo y ya saben, todos esos bishies no son míos, sino de Murakami-sensei... exceptuando a Kenji-kun, claro, pero igual él no apareció en este capítulo, así que ni caso XP.


	6. Scene 6 Silence

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 6 - Silence **

Dos semanas.  
Dos semanas que habían pasado como el agua y durante las cuales todo parecía haberse normalizado.  
Siendo la palabra clave de la oración "parecía".  
Aquella noche romántica había sido sólo eso, porque luego de ese día Yuki había retomado su actitud fría y distante con Shuuichi.  
No lo entendía, tenían ya más de un año juntos y seguía sin comprender por qué en ocasiones era la persona más dulce y tierna del mundo y en otras tantas era un insensible de lo peor al cual no le importaba nada.  
Pero así era siempre después de todo... quizá era, más que nada, que Shuuichi ya se había acostumbrado.  
El punto era que Yuki había vuelto a su eterno encierro en el estudio y como Tatsuha había estado abusando de la hospitalidad de Ryuuichi, era imposible adivinar qué día se quedaría en casa y cuál no.  
Shuuichi se pasaba el día entero en el estudio. Lo que fuera por no tener que lidiar con el silencio enfermizo de casa.  
Y Hiro encima, se la vivía con Ayaka en el hotel donde se hospedaba esta última, genial.

_____________

-Yuki... ya me voy...- suavemente al oído, para no molestarlo.  
-Mmmnh...-  
¡Perfecto! La oportunidad ideal, menos mal que se había levantado temprano.  
-Ano~ yo... estaba pensando...-se sentó en la cama. El rubio no dio muestras de enfado y siguió. -¿crees que podríamos salir hoy?-  
-¿Mmmnh...?-  
-A... cenar... no sé, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos y... me gustaría hablarte de...-  
-No.-  
Shuuichi enmudeció.  
El rubio ya se había sentado en la cama y estaba encendiendo el primer cigarro del día. -Hoy no puedo, tengo una reunión en la editorial y luego una cena, precisamente-  
-¿Mañana...?-  
Giró los ojos. -No puedo tampoco-  
-Pero...-  
-Si es tan importante, ¿por qué no me lo dices de una vez y ya?- se había vuelto a acomodar en la cama.  
Shuuichi no había amanecido precisamente tolerante y paciente esa mañana.  
-¿Qué crees que he estado tratando de hacer desde hace más de dos semanas?- su mirada estaba herida.  
El escritor arqueó las cejas y soltó una bocanada de humo. -Repito, ¿por qué no me lo dices de una vez y ya?-  
El de cabellos rosados asintió, firme. Lo diría aún si tenía que llegar tarde a las grabaciones.  
Y justo en el momento en que abrió la boca.  
~Ring~  
Yuki estiró la mano para tomar su teléfono celular y atenderlo.  
Respiró hondo y apretó los puños fuerte.  
-Gracias...-salio de la habitación.

_____________

Si, su día no había empezado bien y no pintaba para ir mejor. Hiroshi parecía haber hecho muy buenas migas con Suguru recientemente, Tatsuha no dejaba a Ryuuichi en paz ni dos segundos, K' y Sakano andaban arreglando citas y promociones todo el tiempo, no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para acercarse a Tohma y Noriko... el caso es que nadie tenía tiempo para él ese día.  
Y Kenji no estaba.  
-Y se suponía que hoy por fin grabaríamos aquella escena...- súbitamente sus ojos violeta se abrieron mucho.  
-¡Esa escena!-  
Shuuichi se levantó tan rápido como pudo de su asiento y corrió al locker donde guardaba sus cosas. Había estado tan deprimido todo ese tiempo que se había olvidado por completo de repasar el guión.  
-¿Dónde está?-suspiró angustiado mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de su mochila.  
-Discman, audífonos, cuaderno, bolígrafo, peine, chicles, baterías, botella con agua, lentes de sol, colonia, celular, CD's, cartera... ¡¡No puede seeeee~r!!-  
Y bueno, ese de verdad no era su día, seguro se habría olvidado el guión en la cocina. Quizá si le rogaba mucho a K' podrían conseguirle alguna copia para repasar.  
Volvió a la silla en la que estaba antes y se sentó a esperar a que su querido manager se desocupara dos minutos.

______________

-Ese tonto...-murmuró cuando vio el guión de Shuuichi sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
Encendió la televisión y se dispuso a calentar su café como todas las mañanas. Un par de rebanadas de pan en el tostador, mermelada de fresa (ojalá ese mocoso no se la hubiera terminado) y los antidepresivos de toda la vida.  
-Hmph... y no hay periódico que leer.-Le dio un trago a su bebida y con la otra mano se alcanzó el montón de hojas encuadernadas. -A falta de algo mejor que leer...-  
Bueno, quien quiera que hubiera escrito ese guión seguramente era un idiota. La trama era absurda, los personajes acartonados, los diálogos absurdos... menos mal que había rechazado la oferta de participar en la película.  
Claro que esa no era realmente la razón por la que se había rehusado, pero qué mas daba.  
_-¡...y no olviden que esta noche tendremos con nosotros a los protagonistas de la película que Bad Luck está a punto de lanzar!-_  
Yuki miró la pantalla.  
_-¡Así es!-_ continuó la otra presentadora. _-¡El creativo y adorable Shindou Shuuichi, vocalista y letrista de Bad Luck, y su coestrella, el talentoso bishounen Ikeda Kenji!-  
-¡No se lo pierdan, nos darán adelantos sobre la película y quizá hasta accedan a actuar una o dos escenas!-  
_Sonrió. -¿Y así querías que fuéramos a cenar hoy? Baka...-apagó el aparato y se dirigió a su habitación para darse un baño.

_____________

-Shu-chan...-  
El chico se le prendió.  
-¡Shu...Shuuichi!-  
Ronroneó mientras se abrazaba más a él. -Mmmh... me gusta más así...-murmuró entre sueños.  
Kenji no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo. Lo abrazó y le susurró al oido. -Shu-chan, ahora no...-  
-¿Por qué no?-  
El de cabellos claros rió. -Por que estamos en el trabajo-  
-No importa... nunca pasas tiempo conmigo... no es justoooo...-  
Ikeda parpadeó. -¿Nunca paso tiempo contigo?-  
Shuuichi sacudió la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos. -Nunca, siempre estás encerrado y me ignoras, no hablas conmigo, no sales conmigo...-  
El joven actor estaba perplejo. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Estaba llorando por lo que él creía...?  
Shindou sollozó suavemente. -y nunca te ha interesado nada de lo que pase conmigo... sólo me buscas cuando quieres sexo... ¿por qué?-  
-Shu-chan...-lo abrazó fuerte.  
-¿Por qué Yuki...? ¿Por qué...?-  
Kenji sacudió la cabeza. -Tranquilo... calma...-comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente.  
Shuuichi empezó a calmarse de a poco, seguía dormido, si, pero ya no lloraba. Y el pobre Kenji no tenía la menor idea de si debía dejarlo, despertarlo o qué. Afortunadamente alguien tomó la decisión por él.  
-Ikeda-kun!! Shindou-kun!!-  
Kenji no supo si fue el salto o el llamado de Sakano, pero Shuuichi ya estaba con los ojos perfectamente abiertos.  
Sakano estaba de piedra.  
-Ah... ¡¡Sakano-san... esto... no...!!-  
Shuuichi parpadeó varias veces. Miró a Kenji. Miró a Sakano. Miró a Kenji. Miró a Sakano.  
Se puso horriblemente rojo y corrió hecho chibi a la esquina más remota del lugar.  
Kenji suspiró hondamente y se llevó una mano a la frente.  
-Eh... bueno... el presidente Seguchi quiere verlos un momento para afinar los detalles de hoy por la noche...-hizo una inclinación-los espero.-salió.

_____________

-¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHNOPUEDESERPOSIBLEYNADIESETOMÓLAMOLESTIADEAVISARMEANTESAHHHHH!!-K', Sakano y Kenji miraban con enormes gotas a la pequeña cosa de pelos rosados que no paraba de rebotar por las paredes del vehículo.  
-Shindou-kun, cálmate por favor, ya casi llegamos.-  
-Pensé que le habías avisado-K' miró a Kenji.  
-¡Eso precisamente es lo que intentaba pero...!-  
-¿Pero...?-  
Sacudió la cabeza. -Es mi culpa, olvídenlo...-y sin decir más se hundió en el asiento de la limosina.  
La llegada a la televisora y el breve paso por los camerinos fueron algo menos desastroso (todo gracias al efectivísimo arsenal de K' siempre apuntando a la cabeza de Shindou). Pronto fue su turno de entrar al escenario y la ovación para recibir a los jóvenes artistas no se hizo esperar.  
-¡Muy buenas noches!-los recibió el conductor con una sonrisa.  
-Tomen asiento por favor, es un placer tenerlos esta noche con nosotros- la conductora no podía despegarle los ojos de encima a Ikeda.  
-El gusto es nuestro-ojos plateados brillaron, aunque en el fondo Kenji estaba igual o peor de nervioso que su compañero.  
-Bueno, como todos sabemos, ahora mismo están trabajando en las grabaciones de "Bad Luck: La Película"-  
Ambos chicos asintieron.  
-¿Para cuando creen que podamos verla en la pantalla grande? Todos estamos ansiosos, ¿no es verdad?-un grito del público afirmó las palabras de la conductora.  
Kenji, siempre sonriente agradeció. -Bueno, estamos trabajando muy duro pero la verdad es que aún falta tiempo para que el filme esté listo. Quizá un mes o dos...-  
Suspiros de frustración por parte del público.  
-Bueno, bueno, paciencia entonces.-siguió el conductor. -¿Podrían hablarnos un poco de su relación durante las filmaciones?-  
-¿Relación?- Shuuichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a reír nerviosamente.  
Kenji se aclaró la garganta. -Bastante bien, Shuuichi y yo nos entendemos mucho-miró a Shuuichi.  
El cantante asintió muchas veces, entendiendo por fin el sentido de la pregunta. -Ji-kun-tosió-Kenji es muy amable, siempre me ayuda con mis partes y me da consejos sobre actuación.  
Ambos conductores sonrieron. Era el turno de que la chica hablara. -Por lo poco que sabemos, la película estará enfocada a la creación de Bad Luck y a la relación de Shindou-san con Yuki Eiri, el famoso novelista. Para Shindou-san debe ser fácil interpretar su parte, ya que es una especie de biografía, pero díagnos Ikeda-san, ¿cómo es estar en los zapatos del apuesto escritor?-  
-Bueno, si me piden que sea sincero, es algo difícil, pero divertido al mismo tiempo.-  
-Adelante, no se limite por favor.-  
Shuuichi miraba en silencio, aún frente a todas estas personas Kenji conservaba la chispa y seguridad de siempre. No cambiaba en nada.  
-Es difícil, porque la actitud de mi personaje es muy distinta a la mía, me atrevo a decir que somos opuestos totales...-  
Opuestos totales... si, lo había pensado muchas veces antes.  
-Pero es divertido, porque tengo que mentalizarme y convertirme en otra persona. Y después de todo ese es mi trabajo, el de representar papeles.-  
La conductora no cabía en sí de felicidad, al igual que más de la mitad del público. -Usted realmente está enamorado de su trabajo, ¿no es así?-  
-Por completo.-  
-Shindou-san, está usted muy callado-notó el conductor.  
Shuuichi reaccionó. -¿Ah?-negó varias veces. -Todos saben que yo amo lo que hago, para mi no hay nada que pueda compararse a estar sobre un escenario y cantar, transmitir lo que siento... aunque debo confesar que actuar ha sido también un reto y un gusto.-  
-¡Tengo una idea!-saltó la joven. -¿Qué tal si nos dan una pequeña probada de alguna escena que tengan juntos?-  
El público rugió.  
-Ehm... no estoy muy seguro de que podamos hacer eso...-Kenji dirigió la mirada a su manager que se encontraba detrás de cámaras.  
"NO PROBLEM!!", leía el cartel que sostenía K' al tiempo que aprobaba con el dedo gordo.  
Sakano estaba hecho un charco en el piso, pero eso era normal.  
-¡Adelante, adelante! Una escena breve al menos-apuró la joven,  
-Tienen su autorización-señaló el conductor.  
Kenji y Shuuichi intercambiaron un par de miradas.  
-Está bien,-  
Ikeda se quedó perplejo, no esperaba que fuera Shuuichi quien aceptara.  
Otro rugido más por parte de las fans, los actores pidieron unos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo en la escena que representarían.  
-Rápido, una escena que tengamos fresca, la que se suponía que grabaríamos hoy.-murmuró Kenji.  
Shuuichi abrió mucho los ojos. -¿La-la de hoy...?-tragó saliva.  
-Si, esa que me dijiste que estabas ensayando desde hace dos semanas-  
-Pero... pero...-  
-¿Pero?-  
-No me la sé.-Shuuichi comenzaba a sudar frío.  
-¡Shu-chan no puedes fallarme ahora!-  
-Es que... me olvidé de estudiarla y...-  
-¿Están listos ya?-la cabeza del conductor se asomó entre ellos.  
-Un minuto- Con la sonrisa eterna en el rostro, Kenji le empujó la cabeza al hombre. -Vamos Shu-chan, es sobre tu vida, puedes improvisar.-  
-¿Im...pro...visar?-  
-Luces...-  
Kenji asintió. -Improvisa, ¡sé que lo harás bien!-  
Respiró hondo. -Intentaré-  
-Cámara...-  
-Sólo imagina que soy Yuki. Actúa como con él- Kenji corrió a ponerse en posición.  
-Como Yuki... Kenji es Yuki... actuar como con Yuki...-se repitió a sí mismo como una especie de mantra.  
-¡ACCIÓN!-  
Y mientras tanto, en un carísimo restaurante de la ciudad, Yuki se evadía de la junta editorial mirando desganado la entrevista de Shuuichi por televisión.

_____________

El rostro alegre de Kenji se transformó por completo, como siempre que filmaban. Con su mirada casi helada pasó caminando cerca de Shuuichi y siguió de largo.  
-Yu...Yuki...-  
Kenji se detuvo.  
Shuuichi respiró profundo. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas conocerte?-  
-¿Conocerme?-rió, sin dejar de darle la espalda a Shuuichi.  
-Conocerte.-se puso de pie. -¡Quiero saber cosas sobre tí, jamás me hablas de eso!-  
-¿Para que querrías tú saber eso?-  
Shuuichi caminó decidido hasta estar frente a él, Ikeda se sorprendió. -¡Por que te quiero! ¡Por que eres importante para mí!-  
-Mmh... soy importante para tí...-  
-¡Muchísimo!-  
Kenji rió con sorna una vez más. -Son cosas que no te incumben-  
-¡Me incumben más de lo que te imaginas!-  
Kenji, con su mirada fría tomó el rostro de Shuuichi y le susurró cerca de los labios. -Mocoso...-  
Y lo besó fugazmente para luego apartarse y seguir con su camino.  
Luego del paro cardíaco masivo, las fans comenzaban a aplaudir pero...  
-¡Espera!-  
Kenji se detuvo una vez más, auténticamente sorprendido. ¿No habían terminado ya la escena? No... Shuuichi ya estaba de nuevo frente a él, con el rostro ardiendo y los ojos llorosos.  
-¡Llámame como quieras!-  
Silencio por parte de Kenji.  
-¡Puedes insultarme, echarme de casa, ignorarme, reírte de mi! ¡Haz todo eso cuanto quieras!-  
El actor arqueó una ceja en señal de incomprensión, tratando de mantenerse en el papel.  
-¡No me interesa, porque esa es la manera en que me gustas! ¡Porque ya es muy tarde para arrepentirme! ¡Porque te amo!-  
Y dicho esto se paró de puntas y lo atrajo a sí para besarlo intensamente.

_____________

¡¡VOLVÍ!! ¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
Discúlpenmeperdónlosientosumimasengomennasainotengoperdóndedios ____... *sighsigh* Me colgué horrores con esto, pero es que no encontraba mi sucia inspiración, y aunque sabía lo que seguía en la historia no hallaba la manera de escribirlo ;_;... pero bueno, aquí está ahora si. El capítulo 6, un poquito más largo porque lo debía y aquí es cuando todo empieza a ponerse bueno ^___^ (¿cliffhanger? ¿dónde? XD).  
Mil gracias una vez más por sus reviews, de verdad ^o^ y Kami-chan, sip, la verdad es que el Ikeda Kazuma de Karekano fue en parte la inspiración para Kenji, pero más que nada por la voz (Ishida Akira-sama ^_____^) así que si se quieren imaginar la voz del actor, ya saben quién es el seiyuu ^_~.  
Prometo acabar con esto de una vez por todas, total ya comprobé que SI puedo escribir fuera del laboratorio de Computación de la escuela XD, no se preocupen minna, esta historia sigue porque sigue.  
Ya saben, dejen reviews o manden amenazas de muerte a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es mata ne ^^!!  


  
  



	7. Scene 7 Fragile

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 7 - Fragile**

Tentó con la mano para alcanzar la cajetilla de cigarros. Maldición, vacía. Era la segunda de la noche.  
Refunfuñando, fue a su habitación a buscar otra, y al mirar el guión de Shuuichi sobre la cama, le vinieron unas ganas locas de despedazar aquel libro.  
-Anou~... aniki...-Tatsuha asomó la cabeza por la puerta.  
-¿Por qué no te duermes de una maldita vez? Ya son casi las cuatro.-  
-Porque estoy preocupado.-  
Yuki no pudo contener la carcajada. -Por favor, es obvio que está con el imbécil del actor aquél, no creo que le vaya a pasar _nada._-  
Tatsuha suspiró. Esa noche en particular había decidido quedarse con ellos, porque había visto el programa en televisión. Y conocía a su hermano, Eiri no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Aún si sólo había sido una actuación.  
-Pero no es él quien me preocupa...-  
-Mmh...-Yuki soltó una bocanada de humo mientras apagaba la luz y bajaba de nuevo a la sala.  
-¿Vas a seguir esperándolo?-desde la baranda.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy esperándolo? No sé si recuerdes que padezco insomnio hermanito.-  
Tatsuha negó mientras volvía a la cama. Ésta iba a ser una noche larga.  


_____________

Entre los cigarros y la preocupación, seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño.  
Claro, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que cada vez que cerraba los ojos, apareciera la imagen de Shuuichi besando profundamente al idiota de Ikeda.  
Miró el reloj. Cuatro con diecisiete. No más, tenía que dormir.  
Justo en el momento en que se ponía de pie, escuchó risas afuera.  
-Iyaa~ Ji-kun, no tenías porqué traerme hasta acá.-risita.  
-¿No? Si vieras el estado en que estás me lo agradecerías.-  
Shuuichi rió una vez más mientras hurgaba en sus bolsillos en busca de las llaves. -Creo que me excedí un poco con la bebida.-sonrisa amplia.  
Kenji sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. -Pero al menos te divertiste, ne?-  
-¡Muchísimo!-  
Una cálida sonrisa de nuevo. -Pero recuerda...-su rostro se tornó serio de repente.  
El chico de cabellos rosados parpadeó. -¿Si?-  
Su compañero se acercó peligrosamente, arrinconándolo contra la puerta. -No más apuestas con K'-san. Sabes que de ningún modo eres capaz de ganarle bebiendo-  
Shuuichi se soltó a reír de nuevo al tiempo que se le prendía. -Ne Ji-kun, muchas gracias de verdad. Lo pasé muy bien.-  
El joven, un poco apenado, devolvió el abrazo. -No fue nada, cuando quieras.-  
Shindou asintió descolgándose.  
-Y ahora, a dormir. Tienes suerte de que mañana no trabajemos.-  
-Oyasumi Ji-kun, arigatou-  
-Hasta luego Shu-chan-y finalizó la despedida revolviéndole el cabello.

_____________

-Buenos días...-  
Shuuichi entornó los ojos. No alcanzaba a ver bien en la oscuridad. -¿Yuki...?-  
-Ah, no estás tan borracho entonces. Todavía me reconoces.-  
El de ojos violeta guardó silencio mientras volvía a pasar la llave de la entrada. Sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad.-  
-Te divertiste mucho, ¿eh?-  
Ahí estaba formándose ya la silueta de Yuki, de pie junto al sofá.  
-Estabas... ¿esperándome...?-  
Yuki rió. -No,la verdad es que soy sonámbulo. Bajé a la sala y me desperté justo cuando ibas entrando.-  
Más silencio.  
-Podías haber llamado, ¿sabes?-  
-Pensé que no ibas a estar.-  
-Y no estuve, pero no acostumbro que mis parrandas se extiendan tanto.-  
-Lo siento...-  
El escritor no hizo más que reír de nuevo. Arriba, Tatsuha escuchaba todo.  
-No digas estupideces, no lo sientes.-  
A Shuuichi, con toda esta actitud se le había hasta olvidado la borrachera. Se acercó, algo temeroso. -¿Por qué dices eso?-  
-No te me acerques.-  
Se congeló a pocos pasos de llegar a él.  
-Apestas.-  
Shuuichi no pudo más que morderse los labios y quedarse en silencio.  
-Y lo digo porque es la verdad. Con él nunca te aburres, ¿o si?-  
-¿Él?-  
-Sabes perfectamente de quien hablo.-  
Ah, ya empezaba a caer en cuenta. Con que eso era. ¿Podía Yuki estar celoso de Kenji? ¿Era realmente eso lo que le molestaba?  
-Yuki... si crees que...-  
-¡No creo nada! ¡Veo las cosas!-  
Silencio.  
-No soy estúpido Shuuichi.-  
-¡Pero no entiendo por qué dices eso!-  
-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque estoy HARTO!-mientras gritaba iba acercándose más a Shuuichi. -¡Harto de que no hagas otra cosa que hablar de él! ¡Harto de se rían de mí en mi cara! ¿Pensabas que no iba a ver lo de hoy en la noche por estar en la cena?-  
Shuuichi ya estaba contra la pared, muerto de miedo. No recordaba haber visto a Yuki tan enfadado con él nunca.  
-Estábamos actuando...-dijo, con la poca voz que pudo sacar.  
Yuki sonrió, casi maniáticamente. -No mientas ¡¡Ya te dije que no soy estúpido!!-  
Shuuichi cerró los ojos y se encogió más. Hasta moverse le daba miedo.  
Tatsuha no sabía qué hacer.  
-Lo que actuaron, toda tu escenita romántica del final, no estaba en el guión.-  
Shuuichi abrió los ojos y reunió valor para mirarlo.  
-Tuve que improvisar.-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¡No había estudiado esa escena, necesitaba improvisar!-  
El rubio sonrió, como si Shuuichi le causara lástima. -Por favor, no me vengas con esas...-  
Todo el miedo que había acumulado, empezaba a convertirse en ira. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que ser Yuki así con él? Le estaba dando una explicación lógica, le estaba diciendo la verdad, y todo lo que hacía era burlarse de él.  
-Es la verdad.-Serio, firme. -Si no quieres creerme, no es mi problema.-  
Yuki levantó ambas cejas. -Oh vaya, el mocoso se pone rudo, ¿eh?-  
Respiró hondo. Podía sentir su sangre hervir más y más con cada palabra que salía de los labios de su amante.  
-¡¡EL QUE ESTÁ HARTO SOY YO!!-  
Silencio.  
Risa.  
-El alcohol te pone agresivo ¿eh _Shu-chan_?-  
Shuuichi, colmado, lo empujo hacia atrás. Yuki no paraba de reír.  
-¡Estoy harto de ser tu juguete! ¡Harto de que sólo me busques cuando necesitas sexo! ¡Harto de que te burles de mí y me menosprecies! ¡Harto de no significar NADA para tí! ¡Harto de tu maldita actitud de hombre duro y frío! ¡Harto de que no te interese nada que me involucre! ¡HARTO DE TÍ!-  
El único sonido que podía escucharse ahora, eran los sollozos ahogados de Shuuichi. Temblaba de rabia.  
-¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada? Cobarde-  
Yuki le soltó una bofetada que lo derribó al suelo.  
-Cállate mocoso. Tus argumentos son absurdos. Exiges cosas que no das.-  
Aún en el suelo y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Shuuichi sonrió de la manera en que Yuki lo había hecho instantes antes.  
-¿Cosas que no doy, eh?-  
La mirada gélida de Yuki lo penetraba desde arriba.  
-Te he dado todo, todo absolutamente todo lo que tengo.-  
Nada.  
-Cada día, eres la primer cosa que está en mi mente al despertar. La última cosa en la que pienso antes de dormir. Te llamo siempre que puedo, te escribo cartas que no me atrevo a darte por miedo a tus burlas. Sería capaz de dar mi vida entera y más por tí si me lo pidieras.-  
Tomó aire, su voz se quebraba cada vez más.  
-¿Y tú? A ti no te interesa, no lo notas. Y si lo haces, seguramente lo ignoras. He leído tus libros, ¿sabes? ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es leer novelas llenas de romance y personajes felices cuando el autor no es capaz de dirigirle un te quiero a su propio novio?-  
-Mis libros son mis libros, yo soy yo.-  
-¿Has escuchado alguna vez mis canciones? ¿Les has prestado un poco de atención? No para criticar lo malas que son o lo ridículas que suenan. ¿Has reparado en la letra acaso?-  
Yuki se encogió de hombros.  
-Hablan de tí. Todas y cada una de ellas han sido escritas pensando en tí y en los momentos que paso a tu lado. En las cosas que me haces sentir, en las palabras que de vez en cuando me regalas. Sin ti no existirían mis canciones. Fui capaz de escribirlas bien hasta que te conocí...-  
El rubio sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿Y tú? ¿Te has inspirado alguna vez en mi para alguno de tus secundarios? ¿Has pensado en mi mientras escribes tus libros? Seguramente no, jamás me has regalado una sola dedicatoria. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.-  
-Deja de hacer dramas y vete a dormir.-  
-¡¿Dramas?! ¡Permíteme recordarte que quien empezó todo esto fuiste tú!-ya estaba de pie una vez más.  
Yuki se encogió de hombros una vez más y se encaminó a las escaleras. Tatsuha tuvo que correr para no ser descubierto.  
-¡Si! ¡Adelante! ¡Ahora ignórame y lárgate como haces siempre, no me importa, ya estoy acostumbrado!-  
Yuki seguía de largo. Hizo una escala en el baño para buscar sus medicamentos.  
-¡NO!-  
Y pudo sentir claramente la mano de Shuuichi golpeándole la suya, la mano en la que tenía las pastillas.  
-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora mocoso?!-  
Shuuichi le mostró el frasco con los medicamentos. -¿Esta es tu solución a todo, no es así? ¡Medicinas! ¡Antidepresivos! ¡Calmantes! ¿¡Por qué no dejas de escapar de tus problemas y los enfrentas!?-  
Yuki le arrebató las píldoras y se metió cuatro en la boca sin titubear. Trago.  
-Porque no se me da la gana.-  
Y sin decir más, se dirigió a su habitación y aseguró la puerta.  
Shuuichi estaba colérico. Corrió a la puerta y empezó a abatirla a puños y patadas. -¡¡DEJA ESA MALDITA COBARDÍA Y ABRE!! ¡¡ENFRÉNTAME!!-  
No había respuesta por parte de Yuki. Tatsuha observaba todo unos pasos atrás, en el pasillo, pero Shuuichi estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia.  
Pareció una eternidad todo el tiempo que estuvo llorando y pataleando frente a la puerta. Manos y pies le ardían y ya casi no le quedaba voz. Sus lágrimas se habían secado.  
-Shuuichi...-  
Tatsuha se acercó y se agachó para abrazarlo. Shuuichi se estremeció de pies a cabeza con el contacto.  
-Cálmate... por favor...-  
Negó. -No puedo...-  
El moreno suspiró, no sabía qué decirle.  
-No puedo seguir con esto Tatsuha... ya no puedo...-  
-Shuuichi...-  
Pero el chico lo apartó y se dirigió a su habitación. Mecánicamente empezó a meter ropa y cosas en una maleta.  
-¿Te vas...?-  
Se encogió de hombros. -Tienes la habitación para ti solo desde ahora.-  
-¡No digas tonterías!-  
Shuuichi suspiró exhausto y lo miró, casi rogándole. -No puedo, ya te lo dije... no puedo seguir así. Me está matando poco a poco...-emprendió el camino al cuarto de baño.  
El joven monje no tenía idea de qué hacer o decir. Lo que su hermano había dicho y hecho no tenía perdón y pedirle a Shuuichi que se quedara era ridículo.  
Salió del baño, con su mochila.  
-Te veo el lunes en las filmaciones.-  
-Pero... ¿dónde vas a quedarte?-  
Shuuichi se encogió de hombros. -Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí.-

_____________

Uhm... no sé qué se pueda decir aquí ^o^UUUUU. ¿Me odian profundamente? Imagino que si ^^UUU. Perdón por torturar a Shu-chan de esa manera, pero era necesario para el argumento heheh. Y pues... nyah, ahí está. Capítulo 7. Gravitation es de Murakami Maki y Kenji es mío XD. Los traumas de Shuuichi y Eiri les pertenecen a ellos mismos.  
¿Quejas? ¿Bombas? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Antrax? kyuuketsuki@iespana.es o dejen un review por ahí.  
Muchas gracias por leerme minna ^^.  
  
  
  



	8. Scene 8 Rainy Heart

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 8 - Rainy Heart**

Los tibios rayos del sol colándose entre las cortinas lo despertaron.  
La cama olía diferente.  
Se sentó, aún algo adormilado y se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior.  
Un recuerdo, la mejilla le empezó a punzar súbitamente.  
Las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos, pero se rehusaban a salir.  
-¿Shuuichi...?-  
Levantó la mirada, ahí estaba. La preocupación que su rostro reflejaba era indescriptible, jamás lo había visto así. Y esa sonrisa... levísima, pero que era obviamente provocada por el gusto de saberlo bien.  
Bueno... "bien".  
-¿Cómo estás...?-preguntó suavemente, apenas acercándose a la cama.  
Shuuichi se encogió de hombros. No sabía ni qué responder.  
Y el de cabello claro tampoco sabía qué decir. Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, seguro de que Shuuichi se apartaría enseguida.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
Nada más sentirlo cerca, Shuuichi se le tiró a los brazos, se aferró a él como haría un niño con sus padres y todas las lágrimas acumuladas encontraron una salida al fin.  
-Ji-kun...-con la voz quebrada.

_____________

Con los ánimos un poco más tranquilos, Kenji acompañó a Shuuichi a comer. Después de todo había dormido toda la mañana.  
Shuuichi devoraba, reía y bromeaba. Como si nada hubiera pasado la noche anterior. Le había pedido de favor a Kenji que lo aceptara en su casa por unos días, el actor no podía negarse.  
Tampoco le había dicho nada de su discusión con Yuki ni de lo que había pasado, pero no hacía falta. Desde el momento en que Shindou lo había besado durante el programa, supo que nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto.  
~RIIIIING!!~  
-Ah, dame dos minutos Shu-chan-se puso de pie y fue a atender el teléfono.  
Shuuichi mientras se dio un poco de tiempo para reconocer el lugar, la cocina del apartamento de Kenji.  
-Es para tí-Ikeda volvió con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano y se lo extendió al joven.  
-¿Para mí?-preguntó algo extrañado. No podía ser él... ¿o si?. -Hai, moshi moshi...-  
-¿Shuuichi?-  
-Si...-  
-¿Estás bien?-  
-Mmhm...-  
Hiro respiró aliviado del otro lado del teléfono. -Nos tenías como locos, ¿por qué no me llamaste?-  
Shuuichi esbozó un intento de sonrisa. -Porque Ayaka-chan está quedándose contigo, no quería estorbar.-  
-BAKA!! ¡¡Tú jamás estorbarías aquí!!-  
Suspiró.  
-¿De verdad estás bien...?-  
-¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-  
Un suspiro de frustración a través del auricular. -Escucha, no trates de esconderlo, Tatsuha-san ya me lo contó.-  
Silencio.  
-¿Por qué no fuiste a casa de tus padres?-  
-¿Y darles el susto de sus vidas?-rió. -Además Maiko-chan siempre reniega de que soy un malagradecido porque desde que inicié con Bad Luck nunca los visito. Y sabes que de todos modos, a mis padres no les hace mucha gracia lo mío con él...-  
-¿Saben que estás ahí?-  
-No...-  
-Yo les aviso, descuida.-  
-Gracias...-  
-Shuuichi, en serio. Lo que necesites...-  
-Está bien Hiro, te veo el lunes, ¿bien?-  
-Bien...-su voz notaba desgano.  
-Gracias por preocuparte, nos vemos.-  
-Adiós.-

_____________

El resto del fin de semana transcurrió de lo más tranquilo para Kenji y su nuevo inquilino. Exceptuando el hecho de que el teléfono sonaba a todas horas. Hiroshi, Tatsuha, Ryuuichi, K', incluso Mika... todos se había enterado de lo ocurrido y todos llamaban para saber de Shuuichi.  
Todos, excepto él.  
Ikeda por su parte hacía todo lo posible para tener contento y con los ánimos arriba a su compañero. Seguía sin saber la versión oficial de labios del propio vocalista, pero con lo que había pescado de oídas le bastaba. Comenzaba a desarrollar un odio irracional hacia el escritor.  
Lo único que le incomodaba particularmente era la hora de dormir. El apartamento de Kenji estaba acondicionado para una sola persona, sólo había una cama.  
Shuuichi había insistido en que debía dormir en el sofá de la sala porque él era el intruso. Kenji le decía que era el invitado, así que quien debía dormir en el sillón era él. Al final terminaron durmiendo juntos.  
Y Kenji se veía en serios problemas cuando sentía al de cabellos rosado acurrucarse junto a él en las noches.

_____________

Finalmente, luego de la noche del domingo llegó el momento de volver al trabajo. Para Shuuichi era toda una nueva experiencia despertarse al parejo que alguien, desayunar juntos y luego poder dirigirse al mismo lugar.  
La curiosidad lo picó particularmente cuando vio a Kenji ingerir un par de tabletas con agua antes de salir al estudio.  
-Ne, Ji-kun... ¿estás enfermo?-  
-¿¡Eh....!?-visiblemente sorprendido y nervioso, el actor comenzó a toser. No sabía que Shuuichi estaba mirándolo.  
Ojos violeta esperaban ansiosos una respuesta.  
-N--no... son... para que rinda mejor-rió, con la mano detrás de la cabeza.  
-¿Para que rindas mejor?-  
-Me activan,-chasqueó los dedos. -me quitan el sueño y el cansancio.-  
-Aah...-Shuuichi asintió más tranquilo. Lo último que le faltaba era otro adicto a los anti-depresivos.

_____________

Tatsuha empezaba a detestar a su hermano más de lo normal.  
Lo único que había hecho respecto a la partida de Shuuichi, era quejarse como loco porque "el mocoso había tirado todos sus medicamentos".  
-¿No piensas disculparte con él?-le dijo el lunes por la mañana, antes de salir al trabajo.  
Yuki se revolvió en la cama. -¿Te importaría dejarme dormir?-  
-No puedo creer que seas tan infeliz...-sacudió la cabeza.  
Yuki rió. -También soy un asesino, ¿recuerdas?-  
El de cabello oscuro sonrió. -No me extraña que estés tan solo. Eres un idiota. Sólo alguien como tú sería capaz de ahuyentar voluntariamente a la primer persona que te quiere de verdad.-  
Y sin más, salió de la habitación.

_____________

Tohma había anunciado que la producción de la película debía acelerarse porque estaban demorando mucho con la grabación del próximo álbum.  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero definitivamente no esperaban tener que acelerar TANTO con la película. Lo que estaba programado para realizarse en dos meses, iba a tener que ser en dos semanas.  
Entraban más temprano y salían más tarde. No había casi descansos entre escena y escena, el ambiente era una completa locura.  
Lo cual, hasta cierto punto, era bueno para Shuuichi, porque casi no tenía tiempo a angustiarse por el hecho de que Yuki siguiera sin buscarlo.  
Tatsuha había dejado de insistir con su hermano, que no salía de su estudio en todo el día. Y procuraba evitar lo más posible a Shuuichi, por no tener noticias positivas que darle.  
Lo malo, era que tanto estrés y depresión empezaron a acumularse y no hubo un día durante la primera semana que Shuuichi no tuviera crisis nerviosas. Hiroshi, Suguru, Kenji y todos los demás hacían todo lo posible por distraerlo y animarlo, pero sólo lo lograban por momentos.  
Ikeda tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Había hablado ya con las personas cercanas a Shindou y la mayoría concordaban en que lo más probable era que Yuki no fuera a buscarlo nunca más.  
-¿No prefieres acomodar tus cosas en los cajones...?-  
-¿Uh?-Shuuichi, que tenía la cabeza enterrada en una de sus maletas, emergió con cara de desconcierto.  
-Digo, es más fácil.-se acercó y abrió un cajón de una cómoda. -A mí me sobran muchos...-  
Shuuichi sonrió como pudo. -Gracias Ji-kun...-él también estaba empezando a mentalizarse a la idea de que lo suyo con el escritor había terminado, definitivamente.  
-Si necesitas ayuda, dime. Voy a preparar la cena.-  
Shuuichi asintió y se puso a acomodar su ropa. Se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué no se había fijado en alguien como Kenji. Siempre amable, siempre sonriente, cariñoso...  
Una vez más los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
-Tengo que superarlo... no sé cómo pero...-  
Enmudeció al encontrar entre su ropa una caja de antidepresivos. Se había olvidado que traía todos los medicamentos de Yuki.  
Miró la caja, la examinó. Las dosis estaban escritas afuera.  
-No puede hacerme daño...-se encogió de hombros y se secó las lágrimas mientras iba en busca de agua.

_____________

A los pocos días Shuuichi comenzó a entender de dónde venía la dependencia tan enferma que tenían Yuki y Kenji por sus medicamentos.  
¡Esas pastillitas de verdad que hacían milagros!  
Además le habían ayudado horrores a mantenerse estable y a dormir bien durante esa última semana, que sin duda, estaba siendo la más pesada.  
Yuki seguía sin llamar, sin hacer el más mínimo intento por buscarlo.  
Y a Shindou ya le daba lo mismo.  
Bueno, no en realidad. Pero sabía que era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Y de todos modos de nada le servía estar llorando y sufriendo, porque a Yuki no le importaba.  
Nunca le había importado.  
Y a Kenji si... ¿o no...?

_____________

El de cabellos plateados se estiró en la cama.  
-Un día más Shu-chan, sólo uno más...-  
Shuuichi sonrió, algo adormilado por el sedante. -Uno más...-  
-¿No te da gusto?-  
-Muchísimo... pero sólo de pensar en que después de eso voy a tener que seguir con el nuevo CD...-rió.  
-Verdad...-Kenji rió también.  
Un pequeño lapso de silencio.  
-¿Tú que vas a hacer luego de la película, Ji-kun?-  
-¿Yo? Pues descansar un tiempo. Y revisar los libretos que me han enviado. Aunque ya sé que voy a terminar tirando la mitad de ellos.-rió. -No me cabe en la cabeza como puede haber escritores tan malos...-enmudeció enseguida.  
Shuuichi sonrió. -No te preocupes...-  
-Lo siento...-  
-Está bien. Yo ya me resigné.-  
El joven actor permaneció en silencio.  
-¿Crees que podría...? No sé... ¿quedarme un tiempo más aquí...? Al menos mientras Ayaka-chan se vuelve a Kyoto...-  
-Puedes quedarte a vivir aquí si quieres.-  
Sin dudarlo un instante, se abrazó a Kenji.  
-Shu-chan...-susurró, devolviendo el abrazo.  
-No tengo cómo agradecerte. Todo lo que has hecho por mí últimamente... la manera en que me has ayudado sin siquiera saber realmente lo que me pasa...-  
Kenji se apartó un poco y le acomodó unos mechones rosas. -Lo hago porque te quiero... muchísimo...-  
Shindou suspiró ausentemente, perdido por completo en los ojos de mercurio de su compañero.  
Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba besándolo tímidamente.  
Al actor le hubiera encantado ser capaz de separarse del beso, pero no podía. Los cálidos labios de Shuuichi sobre los suyos lo hipnotizaban. Como lo habían hecho en aquel momento durante el programa de televisión. Cuando había sentido que el beso era real, que no era sólo una actuación.  
-Shuuichi...-suspiró al tiempo que sentía las delicadas manos del joven explorando su cuerpo.  
Por su parte, el vocalista profundizó el beso. El abrazo de Kenji se hizo más estrecho, suspiró también. Se apartó un poco para tomar aire y volvió a besar, esta vez en el cuello, descendiendo.  
Kenji no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Es decir, Shuuichi siempre le había agradado, pero sabía que no tenía oportunidad alguna. Él joven sólo tenía ojos para su Yuki.  
Pero aquí estaba ahora. Lo tenía entre sus brazos, podía tocar su piel, podía saborearlo. Podía...  
-No...-  
-¿Mmh...?-  
-No Shu-chan...-lo apartó con cuidado.  
La mirada violeta estaba confundida. El por qué había sido sin palabras.  
Kenji sonrió dulcemente. -Mañana nos espera un día largo, descansa...-  
Shuuichi suspiró, adivinando el rechazo. Asintió. -Oyasumi...-  
-Oyasumi Shu-chan...-

_____________

La fiesta que se dio lugar esa noche no tenía precedente alguno. Asombrosamente habían terminado las grabaciones con éxito y el presidente Seguchi estaba tan complacido que había organizado una celebración sin nombre para festejar.  
Y aunque todos estuvieran muertos de cansancio, no había uno solo que hubiera faltado.  
Incluso Shuuichi se había olvidado del suceso de la noche anterior y saltaba, cantaba y reía como hace mucho no lo hacía.  
Aunque quizá eso tuviera algo que ver con las cantidades industriales de alcohol que estaba bebiendo.  
-Shuuichi, deberías controlarte...-  
-¿Por qué Hiroooo~? ¡No seas malo! ¡Déjame divertirme! ¡Además el lunes vamos a empezar con la grabación del disco y no voy a poder ir a otra fiesta de estas hasta que se mi cumpleaños y falta muuuuucho!-  
-Falta un mes.-  
-¡Como sea!-Shuuichi le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo a hacerle segunda a Ryuuichi que estaba cantando en el escenario del bar.  
Kenji miró el reloj, casi las cuatro. Y la fiesta no tenía para cuando acabar.  
Sonrió al ver a Shuuichi tan animado, ya era justo para él.  
Se pidió un vaso con agua y se dirigió a una esquina apartada de las demás. Necesitaba más...  
-¿Qué dem...?-se extrañó cuando revisó el envase donde guardaba sus pastillas. -Aquí había tres...-  
No tuvo tiempo a buscar culpables, la voz de Ryuuichi amplificada por el micrófono le indicó al responsable.  
-¡¡SHUUICHI!!-  
Miró enseguida, y deseó con toda su alma no haberlo hecho. Un alarmado Hiro sostenía en brazos a Shuuichi, inconsciente.

_____________

Y ahí está ^^. Jo, siento que con cada capítulo me ganó más el odio masivo de quien lee ^^UUUU.  
Capítulo medianamente largo, y yo sugeriría que vayan acumulando las amenazas de muerte para el que sigue, porque me van a aborrecer ^o^UUUU.  
Bueno, bueno, gracias una vez más por todas las reviews minna ^__^ *glomp masivo*. No creo tardar mucho con el siguiente capítulo porque tengo la mitad escrita desde hace meses, sólo corregir detalles, añadirle más y listo.  
No prometo nada de todas maneras, que me esperan un par de semanas horribles, así que todo depende de mi sanidad mental.  
Una vez más, Gravitation y todos sus personajes (excepto Kenji-kun) son de Murakami Maki-sensei. No gano dinero haciendo esto (bueno fuera ¬¬), cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración o donación en metálico pueden dirigirla a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es o dejarme una review bonito allá abajo *adora como le cambia el género a la palabra a cada rato XD*.  
Sankyuuuuuu~ ^____^!!!!  



	9. Scene 9 Glaring Dream

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 9 - Glaring Dream**

El hospital.  
Aborrecía ese lugar de una manera impresionante, y ahora, lo aborrecía muchísimo más, porque el que estaba en cama, no era él.  
-Eiri-san...- Tohma trató de calmarlo poniendo una mano en su hombro, pero Yuki enseguida se apartó, rechazando el contacto.  
Tohma miró en silencio.  
La pequeña sala de espera permanecía en completo silencio, ni siquiera Ryuuichi que comúnmente hubiera estado jugando con Kumagorou, emitía un solo sonido.  
K' y Sakano estaban en el pasillo con Suguru, haciendo montones de llamadas y negando a los medios que hubiera algún peligro, Tatsuha estaba sentado junto a Ryuuichi y Noriko en un sillón, mirando a su hermano en silencio.  
Hiro caminaba como pantera enjaulada, de un lado a otro del pasillo y Tohma hablaba con todos los doctores y enfermeras que pasaban.  
Y Kenji... "ese imbécil", como prefería llamarlo Eiri, estaba en completo silencio en un sillón, con la cara más seria y preocupada que se le había visto nunca.  
Fue entonces que Yuki decidió que no necesitaba un cigarro, sino una cajetilla entera, y, desafortunadamente en los hospitales, eso no estaba permitido.  
Suguru regresó en silencio con cara de consternación, seguido por Sakano y K', no más alegres.  
-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué tanto hacen ahí dentro?!-  
-Nakano-kun, calma...- intentó Sakano.  
-¡¿Calma?! ¡¿Cómo quieren que tenga calma en estas circunstancias?! ¡¡Por dios, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida está ahí dentro muriéndose y yo sin poder hacer nada!!- sus ojos estaban hinchados, nadie sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría retener las lágrimas.  
-Nakano-san, no fue tu culpa... no fue culpa de nadie... los accidentes suceden y jamás hay nada que podamos hacer...-  
Hiro estaba tan molesto que poco le faltó para soltarle un puñetazo en toda la cara a Fujisaki. De hecho ya tenía el puño arriba cuando sintió una presión mayor deteniéndolo...  
-Kenji-san...-  
Los ojos plateados de Kenji se clavaron firmemente en los castaños del guitarrista.  
-Hiro-kun, es obvio que ninguno de nosotros podemos entender lo que sientes a la perfección, porque ninguno de nosotros es el mejor amigo de la infancia de Shuuichi...- hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió –...pero ten por seguro que a todos y cada uno de los que estamos aquí presentes nos importa muchísimo su estado...-  
Hiro enmudeció por completo, de hecho todos miraban a Kenji impresionados.  
Yuki sentía que la sangre hervía cada vez más en su interior y como escuchara una palabra más proviniendo de los labios de ese pseudo-actor, no se haría responsable de las consecuencias.  
Afortunadamente para todos, el eco de los zapatos de Tohma resonó por el pasillo atrayendo la atención de todos.  
-Shindou-san...- respiró –está estable...-  
El alivio se reflejó en los rostros de cada uno de los presentes mientras Hiro sacaba el teléfono celular para llamar a Ayaka e informarle de lo sucedido.  
-Sin embargo...-  
Todos se quedaron de piedra de nuevo, los "peros, aunques y sin embargos" no eran precisamente las palabras más agradables que se podían escuchar en un hospital.  
Tohma respiró, cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.  
-Sin embargo el estado de Shindou-san es extremadamente delicado...-  
-¡¿Cómo que extremadamente delicado?!- Hiro se le hubiera tirado encima de no ser porque la presión que ejercía Ikeda en su hombro se lo impedía.  
Tohma reunió valor, dios sabe de dónde, para responderle, tranquilamente.  
-Shindou-san está en coma...-  
La sala enmudeció, instantes o quizá minutos enteros, pero todos perdieron la noción del tiempo.  
Ésta vez fue la voz suave de Kenji la que rompió el silencio.  
-¿Qué...?- y de no haber estado todos en completo mutismo, es seguro que nadie lo hubiera escuchado, porque la pregunta fue apenas un susurro.  
-Está en coma...- repitió Tohma como pudo, y dirigió una mirada hacia el rincón donde Yuki permanecía apartado.  
El escritor no parecía dar señal alguna de sorpresa o conmoción. Permanecía inmutable, mirando al suelo y jugando ausentemente con su encendedor.  
-No... no...- negó Hiro, con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. –Quiero verlo, déjenme verlo... ¡por favor!-  
-No podemos entrar... no por ahora... los doctores dijeron que pasaría la noche en observación y que dependiendo de su condición, se aceptarían las visitas mañana.-suspiró. –Los análisis, para saber exactamente qué fue lo que lo puso así, tampoco estarán listos hasta el día de mañana.  
Kenji tenía abrazado fuertemente a Hiro mientras Suguru trataba de calmarlo también.  
Noriko, que se sentía tremendamente fuera de lugar hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Ryuuichi sobre la suya se lo impidió.  
-Ryu-chan...- murmuró.  
Él vocalista genio la miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza. -Espera... por favor...-  
Ella respiró hondo y asintió.  
-Sakano-san, Mr. K', encárguense por favor de informarle todo esto a la familia de Shindou-san, y que nada, absolutamente NADA de esto, salga de aquí.-  
Ambos asintieron y con los corazones apretados salieron a realizar todas las llamadas necesarias.  
Tohma comenzó a digitar el número de Mika en su celular y dirigió un vistazo al rincón de Eiri, donde Tatsuha se le había acercado e intentaba hacerlo decir al menos un insulto.  
-Aniki... Eiri...- apretó su brazo fuerte, quería ver si por lo menos conseguía que lo mirara.  
Yuki seguía con el mismo rostro frío y sereno, su mano derecha aún jugando con el encendedor y la izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
La vista perdida en la nada.  
Entonces, sin soltarlo, Tatsuha dirigió la mirada hacia Tohma, esperando apoyo o alguna palabra... después de todo, Seguchi lo conocía mejor. Pero éste último se encontraba dándole todos los detalles a Mika por teléfono.  
-Suéltame-  
Y antes de que el moreno pudiera enterarse de que Yuki había dicho eso, se encontraba en el suelo, producto del fuerte empujón que le había propinado su hermano mayor.  
-¡Tatsuha-kun!- Ryuuichi se acercó corriendo y de paso, llamando la atención de todos los demás.  
-Estoy... bien... no fue nada...- se quejó débilmente, y al dirigir la mirada a Eiri notó que seguía en la misma posición de antes, como una estatua.  
Sakuma ayudó al chico a levantarse. –Noriko-chan...-  
Y con eso, Noriko recogió al pequeño animal de peluche del sillón y se puso de pie para acompañar fuera a Tatsuha y Ryuuichi.  
Suguru le hizo un ademán con la mirada a Kenji para que entre ambos sacaran a Hiro de ahí.  
-Descuida...- sonrió Kenji tranquilizador. –Encárgate de llamar a Ayaka-chan, yo lo llevo abajo-  
En la sala, no quedaba nadie más que Tohma y Eiri, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ~click click~ del encendedor del escritor y de vez en cuando, la voz de una enfermera buscando a algún doctor por el altavoz.  
-Eiri-san...-  
-Vete-  
Ni siquiera lo miró, pero esa única palabra y el tono en que había sido dicha, le bastó a Seguchi para entender que Yuki de verdad quería estar solo.   
Que de verdad lo necesitaba.

  
_______________

  
Las horas siguientes fueron eternas y a Yuki le parecía que las manecillas del reloj que había en la pared se habían congelado por completo.  
Las enfermeras y los doctores, cansados, habían dejado de insistir en que no tenía caso que se quedara ahí, porque de cualquier modo no podría ver a Shuuichi hasta el día siguiente, y, resignados a que lo más seguro era que pasara la noche ahí, incluso le habían llevado una taza de café y una manta.  
Pero ni el café ni la manta habían sido tocados luego de que la enfermera los dejara en la mesita que estaba en la sala de espera.  
Dos de la madrugada. Una pequeña luz proveniente de una lámpara que había en la mesa, era toda la iluminación que Eiri recibía. Había apagado el celular largo rato atrás, no porque las enfermeras se lo pidieran, sino porque estaba harto de las llamadas de Tohma, Mika y Tatsuha preguntándole cómo estaba.  
A los tres les había colgado por lo menos siete veces.  
Y a pesar de que el hospital estaba completamente mudo, (a excepción de una que otra enfermera o doctor de turno nocturno que pasaba haciendo guardia de rato en rato), Eiri no podía dejar de escuchar la voz de Shuuichi en su mente.  
Lo más doloroso, es que no era su risa o sus gritos alegres, no eran sus berrinches ni los sonidos dulces que sólo emitía cuando Yuki estaba cerca y lo regalaba con caricias y palabras tiernas.  
No. La voz del joven vocalista no se cansaba de repetir una y otra vez las mismas palabras que habían cruzado en su última discusión... hace dos semanas... la última vez que habían hablado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¡¡EL QUE ESTÁ HARTO SOY YO!!-  
Había enmudecido. Y se había soltado a reír luego, por falta de algo mejor que hacer. Por nervios... porque su orgullo se lo exigía.  
-El alcohol te pone agresivo ¿eh _Shu-chan_?-  
Y aún mientras Shuuichi lo arrinconaba contra la pared, no podía dejar de reír. No creía lo que estaba pasando.  
-¡Estoy harto de ser tu juguete! ¡Harto de que sólo me busques cuando necesitas sexo! ¡Harto de que te burles de mí y me menosprecies! ¡Harto de no significar NADA para tí! ¡Harto de tu maldita actitud de hombre duro y frío! ¡Harto de que no te interese nada que me involucre! ¡HARTO DE TÍ!-  
Lo miró llorar desesperadamente. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
Él ya ni siquiera podía reír. Su mente y su cuerpo no coordinaban.  
-¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada? Cobarde-  
Y la lucha que se llevaba a cabo entre su sentido común y su orgullo, tuvo como triunfador al último.  
Lo abofeteó, lo derribó al suelo. Quería hacerlo callar.  
-Cállate mocoso. Tus argumentos son absurdos. Exiges cosas que no das.-  
Pero esta vez Shuuichi no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Ésta discusión era completamente diferente a cualquiera que hubieran tenido en el pasado.  
Habría un ganador y un perdedor. Y Eiri no estaba dispuesto a salir con el rabo entre las patas. Porque si él no ganaba, entonces nadie lo haría.  
-¿Cosas que no doy, eh?-  
-Te he dado todo, todo absolutamente todo lo que tengo.-  
¿Y qué podía responder a eso? El rubio empezaba a quedarse sin estrategias.  
-Cada día, eres la primer cosa que está en mi mente al despertar. La última cosa en la que pienso antes de dormir. Te llamo siempre que puedo, te escribo cartas que no me atrevo a darte por miedo a tus burlas. Sería capaz de dar mi vida entera y más por tí si me lo pidieras.-  
El delicado pecho de Shuuichi se inflamaba cada vez que respiraba. Yuki hubiera querido disculparse, olvidar todo y abrazarlo como nunca en su vida.  
Pero su orgullo se lo impedía.  
-¿Y tú? A ti no te interesa, no lo notas. Y si lo haces, seguramente lo ignoras. He leído tus libros, ¿sabes? ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es leer novelas llenas de romance y personajes felices cuando el autor no es capaz de dirigirle un te quiero a su propio novio?-  
-Mis libros son mis libros, yo soy yo.-  
¿Orgullo?  
¿Estás seguro de que eso era orgullo, Uesugi Eiri?  
¿No era más bien falta de coraje? No tuviste los pantalones para aceptar tu error. Eso era.   
-¿Has escuchado alguna vez mis canciones? ¿Les has prestado un poco de atención? No para criticar lo malas que son o lo ridículas que suenan. ¿Has reparado en la letra acaso?-  
Desarmado y completamente reacio a admitir cosas, no hizo más que encogerse de hombros fingiendo desinterés.  
-Hablan de ti. Todas y cada una de ellas han sido escritas pensando en ti y en los momentos que paso a tu lado. En las cosas que me haces sentir, en las palabras que de vez en cuando me regalas. Sin ti no existirían mis canciones. Fui capaz de escribirlas bien hasta que te conocí...-  
¿Y que hizo entonces?  
Sacudir la cabeza. Porque no podía creerlo.  
¿Por qué querría Shuuichi escribir sobre él después de como lo trataba?  
-¿Y tú? ¿Te has inspirado alguna vez en mi para alguno de tus secundarios? ¿Has pensado en mi mientras escribes tus libros? Seguramente no, jamás me has regalado una sola dedicatoria. Nunca en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos.-  
-Deja de hacer dramas y vete a dormir.-  
Si los golpes no lo hacían guardar silencio, quizá palabras funcionarían. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
-¡¿Dramas?! ¡Permíteme recordarte que quien empezó todo esto fuiste tú!-  
En cuanto lo vio ponerse en pie de nuevo, decidió que había sido derrotado. No tenía más argumentos que usar, ni los quería.  
Se encogió de hombros por reflejo. Necesitaba dormir. Mañana podrían hablar con calma... quizá mañana tendría los pantalones para admitir que se había comportado como un imbécil.  
Pero no hubo mañana. Porque esa misma madrugada, Shuuichi se fue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Shuuichi...-  
Fue apenas un susurro. Acompañado de una suave caricia en la frente del que yacía en cama.  
Lo miró por un rato. Se veía tan tranquilo ahí dormido, sin lágrimas bañando su rostro, sin ojos hinchados.  
¿Y de qué le valía disculparse ahora si él no podía escucharlo? Era igual que lo que había hecho aquella noche. Si sus disculpas no podían ser escuchadas, era como si no existieran.  
Suspiró y se arrodilló junto a la cama. Apoyó la cabeza sobre el colchón para que estuviera a la altura de su rostro.  
Completo silencio en el lugar.   
El pulso, el oxígeno y los demás aparatos que apenas emitían sonido, fueron silenciados... opacados por otro sonido dulce y suave.  
_-Disolviéndose, entre la multitud, un murmullo puede hacer...  
que recuerdos que, encuentro al caminar, se mezclen todos una vez más...-_  
Se sentía raro escucharse cantando, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien...  
_-Brillando, en la calle en la que perdido voy  
Fríamente, me ilumina, congelándome-_  
Su voz iba cobrando potencia poco a poco, sin llegar nunca a sonar estruendosa. Las palabras se escurrían de entre sus labios como miel y la tonada llegaba sola a su mente.  
_-Tiempos fríos, sueños que como siempre al llover, entre mis manos van deslizándose  
Y luego al despertar, de un deseo en un millar, temblando en una ilusión tu reflejo veo hoy  
Guiando mi camino está, aquella silueta...-  
_La tenía memorizada, como el resto de sus canciones. Podía cantarla completa.  
_-Si la eternidad, llegase a alcanzar, aquella amabilidad  
Que habla de ansiedad, estoy seguro que, el mañana tampoco querré-_  
"Glaring Dream", era el título.  
Aquella canción que los había, de una manera u otra, unido.  
_-Para ti, palabras que quiero hacerte llegar  
Perdiéndose, entre sombras que no hay, en un día sin final-_  
Jamás lo olvidaría. La primera impresión que había tenido al leer aquellas palabras. La letra no era mala, en lo absoluto.  
Pero para alguien que no era capaz de comprender el verdadero sentimiento que cargaba la canción...  
_-Con un dedo, sueños que empiezo a recolectar, sin siquiera detenerme a respirar  
Empiezan a caer, ya no sé en qué confiar, ¿puedo al menos creer que te volveré a encontrar?  
Y vi desaparecer, aquella silueta-_  
"No tienes talento", había dicho. Pero en realidad era él quien no tenía talento... capacidad, para sentir la canción.  
_-Al contemplar, esta triste y pálida estación  
Me detuve, y muy lejos de aquí, fui llevado esta vez-_  
Y la canción se había olvidado. Glaring Dream estuvo incompleta hasta el momento en que Shuuichi había tomado una decisión.  
_-Vientos fríos que al soplar, son capaces de llevar, el ansia entumecida de mi corazón-_  
Hasta que había decidido que nada podría separarlo de Yuki ya. Que lo amaba, que lo necesitaba para vivir. Y que si la canción iba a estar bien escrita, necesitaba expresar todo lo que le inspiraba Yuki y más.  
Así fue entonces. Una vez la canción estuvo terminada, el primero en leerla, en escucharla cantada dulcemente a capella en un concierto personal, había sido quien la había calificado de horrible.  
Pero la amaba. Así como amaba el hecho de que Shuuichi hubiera ido hasta los Estados Unidos sólo por él, sólo para que la escuchara.   
La amaba, así como amaba a Shuuichi.  
_-Tiempos fríos, sueños que oscilando al caer, entre mis manos yo hoy recibiré  
Y luego al despertar, de un deseo en un millar, temblando en una ilusión tu reflejo veo hoy  
Guiando mi camino está, aquella silueta...-_  
Y sin poder resistir más, se soltó a llorar como un niño aferrado de la mano de Shuuichi.

______________

*se larga a llorar también*  
Ay, disculpen. Es que esa escena, es LA escena.  
En serio, desde que se me ocurrió la idea para el ficcie, hace un buen rato ya, siempre tuve esa escenita en mente. Y ahora por fin pude escribirla, ¡¡buaaaaaaaa~ o!!  
*ahem*  
  
Bueno, y ahora un pequeño espacio dedicado a quienes leen y tienen la amabilidad de dejar reviewcitas de cuando en cuando ^__^.  
Shuuichi, ¡trae el fanmail! XD  
**Shuuichi:** No es fanmail y el hecho de que me tengas en coma no te da derecho alguno a usarme de ésta manera. Para eso tienes a Daisuke, ¿no?  
**Daisuke:** De hecho ¬¬...  
Ehm... bueno, bueno, ya, entonces seremos justos y lo haré yo solita entonces XP.  
**Shuuichi y Daisuke:** *empiezan a gritar obscenidades mientras son cubiertos por una cortina que corre Ryu-chan*  
Ahora si ^^;;

-A Kami-chan:  
¿Qué va a pasar? Pues ya leíste, y lo demás no puedo soltarlo que destrozo el fic XD. ¿En qué está Yuki? Pos escribiendo, ¿qué más O_o? ¿Por qué diablos le provoqué a Shuuichi una dependencia a las pastillitas esas? Para que Yuki sufra, y para poder escribir la escenita de allá arriba ^^ (nada en contra de la gente que las utiliza, por cierto, una de mis mejores amigas también las toma ^^;; sólo quería aclarar, para que nadie se sienta aludido ^^U).  
Mmh... sobre Ayaka, pues a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la señorita, pero quería hacerlo lo más apegado posible a la historia oficial (vamos, que meter a un original ya hasta podría calificárseme de fallo)... aunque... aquello de Hiro, pos igual en un futuro, o en otro fic ^_~.

-A Akari-san:  
Ohohohohoh, atinaste X)

-A Reiko Noriko-san:  
¿Demasiados químicos en el cuerpo de Shuu? Nooooo... ¡¿de dónde sacas esas ideas?! XP Jejeje... nah, pos lo mismo de arriba. Lo necesito para la trama, nada contra Shu-chan ^^;;

-A Hime-chan:  
Saludos ^o^!! *waves*  
  
-A Misato:  
Ódiame XD. ¿Y tú que opinas? ¿HiroxKenji? ¿KenjixHiro? X3

-A Kousei/Tsu:  
Hospital!Shuuichiiiii~!! Ahí ta ya XD.

-A todos los demás que leen y dejan reviews:  
ARIGATOU NEEEEEEE~ ^O^!!!!!! *glomp*

-A todos los demás que leen y NO dejan reviews:  
Malos ¬¬... eheheh, mentira, pero bueh, espero que al menos les guste como va esto ^^U.

Y bueno, disclaimer, Gravi no es mío, es de Murakami Maki, Glaring Dream tampoco es mía, es de Kotani Kinya, yo sólo hice una adaptación-lousy-cantable y no estoy sacando dinero (bueno fuera ¬¬). Kenji si es mío (pero lo presto si alguien lo quiere, sólo avisen ^^) XD.  
Este capítulo fue escrito con las tres versiones de Glaring Dream en loop eterno de fondo. Reviews o cualquier donación será bien recibida en kyuuketsuki@iespana.es o en la hoja de reviews.  
Hasta la próxima ^^.


	10. Scene 10 Dead

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 10 - Dead**

-Yuki-san...-  
La voz se escuchaba algo distante.  
-Yuki-san-insistió, y pudo sentir cómo lo sacudían levemente.  
-¿Mmh...?-Cuando sus ojos dorados por fin pudieron enfocar, distinguió un par de figuras vestidas de blanco, el doctor y una enfermera.  
Y detrás estaba Tohma, con la cara angustiada.  
Mika, Hiroshi, Sakano... todos en la habitación mirándolo, hasta el imbécil de Kenji. Podría jurar que la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el actor, rebosaba de una especie de triunfo.  
Y escuchó también el molesto sonido de los aparatos del hospital. Giró un poco, ahí estaba. Su Shuuichi, su ángel, aún en coma.  
Se puso de pie algo torpemente ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos.  
-No escogiste el mejor lugar para dormir, ¿sabes?-  
Yuki le dirigió una mirada helada a su hermana mayor. Tampoco era el mejor momento para hacer ese tipo de comentarios.  
-¿Cómo sigue Shu-chan...?-Kenji, ignorando por completo lo demás, se acercó a preguntarle directamente al médico.  
Estaba aún medio dormido. Escuchó a Kenji hablar con el doctor sobre el estado de Shuuichi. Seguía igual, ningún progreso.  
La enfermera verificaba que todo estuviera funcionando correctamente mientras hacía anotaciones. Ryuuichi se había acercado a la cama y había dejado a Kumagorou cerca del inconsciente vocalista.  
Y el horrible retumbar de las cosas que estaban conectadas a Shuuichi seguía sin dejarlo en paz.  
-Vamos, afuera. Dénle un tiempo a solas con él...-Tohma, con su voz siempre serena, empezó a sacar a todos los presentes de la habitación.  
Bueno, al menos ahora lo dejarían en paz. No quería hacer otra cosa que estar ahí a su lado. Quería estar presente cuando por fin abriera los ojos, anhelaba abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle cuánto sentía todo lo que...  
-Eiri-san-  
-¿Eh?-La mirada aguamarina de Tohma estaba escrutándolo.  
-Vámonos...-dijo tranquilamente al tiempo que lo tomaba del brazo, llevándolo fuera de la habitación.  
Pero ¡¿por qué?! No había dicho que le daría un tiempo a solas. Yuki sintió una furia indescriptible cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando sólo a Kenji dentro, con Shuuichi.  
Con _su_ Shuuichi.  
Violentamente se soltó de Tohma y se precipitó de nuevo hacia la puerta. Forcejeó la manija, pero no abría.  
-Eiri-san...-  
-¡Díganle a ese idiota que abra la puerta! ¡Quiero estar con Shuuichi! ¡Abre imbécil!-  
Pero Kenji no parecía escucharlo. Era como si la puerta y la ventana tuvieran la capacidad de aislar el sonido de afuera.  
-¡Quiero entrar maldita sea!-Empezó a golpear con los puños la puerta, el cristal.  
-Aniki, ya basta.-Tatsuha estaba sujetándolo firmemente, tratando de hacerlo desistir. Sin embargo, la ira del escritor lo proveía de una fuerza impresionante, fuerza que fue capaz de tirar a su hermano al suelo una vez más.  
-¡Eiri!-La voz alarmada de Mika, que corría a ver si Tatsuha estaba bien.  
-¡¿Nadie piensa abrir la maldita puerta?!-  
Varias enfermeras y otras tantas personas observaban en silencio. Un doctor se acercó y le susurró algo a Tohma al oído.  
-Eiri-san, ya basta...-  
-¡Eso es lo que yo digo! ¡Ya basta!-  
Pero esta vez eran tres hombres vestidos de blanco los que lo apartaban de la puerta. Antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos, pudo ver a Kenji inclinándose sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Shuuichi para besarlo.  
-¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen! ¡¡Sólo quiero estar con él!!-  
Pero la fuerza de los tres médicos era mucho mayor.  
-No lo mereces...-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿Crees que mereces estar con él? ¿Después de las cosas que le dijiste y la manera en que lo trataste?-Nunca había visto a Hiroshi tan molesto en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.  
Ayaka se había abrazado al de cabello castaño-rojizo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas también y miraba a Yuki con un resentimiento sin precedentes.  
-Pero... pero yo quiero...-  
-Pero él tiene razón Eiri-san. No podemos permitirlo.-  
¿Era realmente la voz de Tohma la que había pronunciado esas palabras?  
-No queremos que sigas lastimándolo-Ryuuichi.  
-No le hagas más daño. Déjalo en paz.-K'  
¿¡De qué se trataba todo esto!? Ahora él era el malo del cuento y todos estaban en su contra. ¡Kenji era quien había llegado! ¡ÉL había intentado separarlos y lo estaba logrando! ¡Era todo su culpa!

____________

El espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación cayó a pedazos.  
Su puño y su camisa estaban manchados de rojo.  
Su rostro bañado en lágrimas.  
¿Por qué le hacían esto? Ya no era sólo Ikeda, sino todos. Todos estaban en su contra.  
TODOS.  
-Nadie... nadie lo comprende...-Sollozó lleno de rabia mientras seguía arremetiendo contra los cristales rotos. El dolor que le producían las, cada vez más severas cortadas, no era nada a comparación de la traición que estaba experimentando.  
Si, había sido un bastardo. Nunca debió comportarse así con Shuuichi, pero jamás imaginó que sus acciones fueran a causar consecuencias tan drásticas. Y se había disculpado ya. Quizá él no lo había escuchado, pero se disculparía de nuevo cuando despertara. Se disculparía tres, diez, cien veces si era necesario. Estaba realmente arrepentido.  
Y se hubiera disculpado con ellos también si le hubieran dado la oportunidad. Lo habría hecho si Kenji no le hubiera fastidiado todo. Si él...  
Dolía. Las punzadas que sentían sus manos y sus dedos al recorrer ferozmente el teclado de la máquina. Las letras apareciendo a una velocidad exorbitante en la pantalla.  
¿Qué más daba si ya estaba todo lleno de sangre?  
No cerraría esas heridas. No dejaría que cicatrizaran hasta que él no despertara.

____________

Una semana... dos...  
Todos seguían viéndolo como si fuera un perfecto extraño. Era asqueroso. Cada vez que miraba por la ventana de la habitación encontraba a Kenji ahí. Sentado junto a Shuuichi. Hablándole, leyéndole algo o simplemente acariciando una de sus delicadas mejillas.  
¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarlo? Nadie más podía hacerlo. Nadie que no fuera él.  
Había optado por ignorarlos a todos. Si ellos no lo apoyaban, entonces estaban en su contra y Yuki no pretendía brindarles la más mínima atención.  
Recordó a Suguru preguntar por sus manos. Cosa curiosa.  
-Si yo tuviera esas heridas no podría tocar, debe ser doloroso...-  
¿Doloroso? Si, lo era, pero nada a comparación de la angustia interna que lo inundaba. ¿Y a él que le importaba si el mocoso no podía tocar? ¿Para qué quería tocar si a Bad Luck le faltaba el miembro más importante?  
Y cuando veía sus manos, escarlata, llenas de sangre seca y costras...  
Más ira. Las golpeaba contra algo, lo que fuera. Dijo que no las dejaría cicatrizar hasta que él no despertara y no lo haría.  
Lo que era el colmo. Nadie se dignaba a informarle del estado de Shuuichi. Ni Tohma, ni Mika, ni Tatsuha.  
Cuando le dirigía la palabra a algún doctor, estos simplemente le sonreían y le respondían cualquier tontería, como tratándolo de demente.  
Hilarante. Había preguntado también a una enfermera y la joven amablemente se había ofrecido a regalarle unas vendas para sus manos.  
-No debería dejar que las heridas se infectaran, Yuki-san...-  
Rió a carcajadas. Volvieron a echarlo del hospital. ¿Qué mas daba? El volvería, las veces que fuera necesario. Mataría si hacía falta. Ya lo había hecho antes, ¿qué diferencia podía hacer?  
Lo que fuera con tal de estar ahí cuando las brillantes amatistas volvieran a ver la luz.

____________

Tres semanas... cuatro...  
El cumpleaños de Shuuichi estaba cerca.  
Algunas teclas empezaban a pegarse por la sangre seca. Maldita sea, habría que comprar una nueva computadora.  
Pero luego. Necesitaba terminar con eso antes. Si, antes de su cumpleaños.  
No iría a verlo por unos días, no tenía tiempo. DEBÍA terminar eso antes de la fecha.  
Estaba bien, ¿no? Porque Shuuichi no despertaría cuando él no estuviera ahí. Lo estaba esperando. Si... se lo había dicho en un sueño. Que sólo esperaba el momento en que Kenji abandonara esa habitación. Y cuando por fin Yuki estuviera a su lado, abriría los ojos.  
Rió, mirando los caracteres aparecer en la pantalla.  
Todos eran unos estúpidos. Ahí todos los días, esperando a que Shuuichi reaccionara.  
Si querían que reaccionara, tenían que dejarlo pasar a él. Porque al igual que en un cuento de hadas, la princesa no despertaría hasta recibir el beso de su príncipe.  
Y el príncipe era él, no el tarado de Kenji.  
"P R Í N C I P E"  
Rió una vez más cuando las letras, grandes y blancas, aparecieron en la pantalla.  
Sacudió la cabeza, borró. Su mente estaba interfiriendo con su trabajo.  
Lamió la palma de su mano derecha, probando el metálico gusto de su propia sangre. ¿Cuántos días llevaba sin darse un baño? No lo sabía, pero no importaba.  
Nadie iba a verlo, no tenía nada a qué salir. Y si él no iba a despertar aún, no había razón para hacerlo.  
Miró el calendario.  
Viernes.  
Abril.  
Quince.  
Era su última noche para trabajar.  
Y maldita sea, si el teléfono seguía sonando con tanta frecuencia como el timbre, iba a volverse loco.   
Desconectó la línea, rompió los cables del teléfono. Necesitaba trabajar.  
Y durante toda esa noche no durmió. Sus manos no estuvieron quietas hasta el amanecer.  
Sonrió al ver su obra lista.  
Dejó las páginas imprimiendo mientras iba a darse un baño. Salió de su apartamento vestido, casi de gala y con el paquete de hojas en los brazos.  
Se había puesto guantes. No quería que Shuuichi se preocupara por sus heridas al despertar, ya luego se podía atender.  
Ahora lo que más importaba era él. Era entregárselo.  
Antes de llegar al hospital compró un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.  
Y chocolates, seguramente él querría comer chocolates.  
Y más tarde cuando saliera del hospital lo llevaría a cenar a algún lugar caro, al más caro de la ciudad. Para después de la cena...  
-¿Yuki-san...?-  
-¿Mmh?-se sorprendió al comprobar como por fin uno de los médicos le dirigía la palabra.  
-¿Qué hace aquí?-  
¡Qué pregunta por dios! Como si no fuera obvio. Miró alrededor y se alegró al notar que nadie estaba en la sala de espera. Quizá al fin habían entendido que sólo él podía despertarlo.  
-¿Qué hace aquí?-  
-Vengo a ver a Shuuichi.-mostró las rosas, los chocolates, el paquete. -Hoy es su cumpleaños-  
El doctor intercambió una mirada rápida con otro colega. -Pero... pero él...-  
-Pero él ¿qué? Mire, tengo mucha prisa ¿podría dejarme pasar?-  
La puerta estaba abierta, Kenji no estaba ahí dentro. Finalmente.  
-Shindou-san murió hace tres días...-  
-¿Qué?-rió, revolviendo las sábanas de la ahora vacía cama.  
-Él murió Yuki-san, pensamos que le habrían informado...-  
-No... no es verdad...-  
-Murió. Es verdad.-

_____________

Estaba empapado. De pies a cabeza.  
Las rosas se habían estropeado con la lluvia y su paquete de hojas también. ¿Qué había sido de los chocolates?  
Pero mírenlo. Si aún duerme.  
Su rostro estaba más sereno que nunca. Vestía sus ropas de costumbre, dormía...  
-Shuuichi... despierta, vamos. Aquí estoy...-  
Silencio.  
-Por favor... Shuuichi. Vine por tí, ya estoy aquí... abre los ojos...-  
Pero no despertaba.  
Y no podía tolerarlo. Él no estaba muerto. No lo estaba. Se lo había prometido. Que esperaría por él.  
-Yuki-san...-  
Giró súbitamente. Lo miró. ¡¿Tenía que estar aquí también?! ¡¿Ni en su muerte lo dejaría en paz?!  
-Yuki-san, no puede estar aquí.-Su sonrisa limpia, acercándose.  
Lo mataría a él también. Todo había sido su culpa, estúpido, imbécil, infeliz. Maldito Ikeda Kenji. Le había quitado su única razón de vivir, se la había...  
Sin pensar más, se lanzó contra él, gritando. Lleno de dolor y rabia, dispuesto a destrozarlo.  
Por completo.

____________

¿Me van a matar ^^U?  
Adelante, háganlo, están en todo su derecho ^o^UUUU.  
Ya saben, Gravi es de Murakami-sensei, Kenji es mío, amenazas de muerte se pueden dejar en un review o dirigirse a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es  
Tsu-chan, este es para ti XD.  
Misato, asias por las correcioncillas *le hace un altar*.  
Y perdón, mil perdones por la tardanza minna!!  
*huye* 


	11. Scene 11 Still

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 11 - Still**

-Yuki-san...-  
La voz se escuchaba algo distante.  
-Yuki-san-insistió, y pudo sentir cómo lo sacudían levemente.  
-¿Mmh...?-Cuando sus ojos dorados por fin pudieron enfocar, distinguió un par de figuras vestidas de blanco, el doctor y una enfermera.  
Y detrás estaba Tohma, con la cara angustiada.  
Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sintió su aliento escapar al momento de ponerse de pie.  
-Eiri-san...-la mano de Tohma le tomó un hombro firmemente. -¿Qué pasa...?-  
-Yo... ¡Ikeda!-miró alrededor buscando, pero no había nadie más en la habitación... nadie además de ellos, y Shuuichi que seguía en cama.  
-Eiri-san, cálmate por favor...-  
Y lo hizo. Al ver a Shuuichi ahí acostado, con el rostro tranquilo... vivo.  
El doctor les pidió que salieran de la habitación mientras la enfermera hacía las revisiones correspondientes y acomodaba los aparatos.  
El escritor salió, acompañado de Tohma. Afuera estaban solo Mika, Kenji, Hiro y...  
Oh dios.  
Los padres y la hermana de Shuuichi.  
-Mamá, cálmate por favor...-Maiko y el padre del joven vocalista, trataban de consolar a la mujer.  
Tohma apartó a Yuki y se acercó él mismo a hablar con la familia, el fumador estaba en el rincón más apartado y oscuro de la sala de espera, nadie parecía haber notado su presencia.  
Excepto por Maiko y Mika que ya se acercaba a hablar con él. Abrió y cerró las manos, aún podía sentir los cristales incrustados en la piel.  
-Eiri, si querías dormir en su habitación podías haberle avisado a los doctores...-  
Un suspiro de tedio salió de sus labios al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. -Hermana, no creo que sea el mejor momento para...-  
-Shhh-la mujer de cabellos castaños lo silenció. -Lo siento, mira, no vine a discutir, sólo quería saber cómo seguía Shuuichi y cómo seguías tú.-  
Una leve risa. -Creo que es obvio que mal-  
Mika suspiró. -Los doctores nos dijeron que tendrían los análisis en unas horas, una vez que sepan las causas, podrán darnos un mejor informe sobre el estado de Shuuichi.  
Eiri asintió, su mirada que había estado vagando por el lugar, fue a caer donde se encontraba Ikeda y no podía evitar sentir ganas de correr y destrozarle el rostro.  
Y apenas era el comienzo...

_______________

Cuando el médico informó que la congestión alcohólica se había agravado debido al consumo de ciertos medicamentos no prescritos Yuki quiso caer muerto ahí mismo.  
En el momento en que el galeno añadió que además habían encontrado sustancias ilegales en las muestras, Kenji se quedó sin aire.  
-¿Sustancias ilegales? ¡¿Qué tipo se sustancias ilegales?!-Hiroshi estaba casi encima del doctor.  
-Nakano-san, cálmate.-Tohma lo miró severamente.  
-Droga...-la respuesta del hombre fue seca y directa. -Anfetaminas, si quieren un término más complejo.-  
-¡Shuuichi nunca tomaría algo así!-Esta vez, la voz de Yuki fue la que se escuchó.  
-Yuki-san, estamos informándoles lo que dicen los análisis, sólo eso.-  
Los padres del de cabellos rosados estaban inconsolables y la hija no sabía que hacer. Se le escuchaba a la madre murmurar sobre como había sido la fama y el ambiente lo que habían orillado a Shuuichi a eso, el padre trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.  
Hiro murmuraba cosas sin sentido y Tohma se había apartado un poco para hablar con Mika, Kenji no se había movido de su lugar.  
Había sido él.  
Bien, ahora SI tenía una razón válida para romperle los huesos. No pudo evitar sonreír de una manera un tanto sádica mientras se acercaba a él.  
-¡Yuki-san!-  
Se giró algo molesto por la interrupción, pero se quedó con la queja en la boca, era su "cuñada" quien lo requería.  
-Yuki-san... ¿puedo hablar con usted?-  
Qué caso, ya tendría tiempo después para destruir a Ikeda.

_____________

En realidad, la conversación con Maiko no había sido nada del otro mundo. La joven le agradecía por haber estado cuidando de su hermano la noche anterior, se disculpaba por las molestias causadas y le pedía que no hiciera caso a lo que decían sus padres.  
Se sentía algo incómodo escuchando todo aquello, más que nada porque la joven no parecía estar afectada en lo más mínimo.  
-Eh... Maiko-san... ¿no estás preocupada?-No se atrevía a confesarle que los medicamentos de las muestras habían sido por su culpa.  
Después de una breve pausa, la chica sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, negando. -Mi hermano siempre se las ha arreglado para salir de todo, ésta no tiene porque ser la excepción.-  
Yuki se quedó mudo.  
-Además, ahora lo tiene a usted Yuki-san y me parece que esa ya es razón suficiente para que luche por ponerse bien.-  
No existían las palabras para definir el estado en que se encontraba luego de tantas cosas. ¿Qué si esta vez no quería luchar? ¿Qué si simplemente quería vengarse de él, dejándose morir?  
No... no podía permitirse esa clase de pensamientos. Suspiró y apagó lo que quedaba de su cigarro en el cenicero. Dejó la propina sobre la mesa de la cafetería y se dispuso a volver a la sala con los demás, todavía tenía cuentas pendientes con alguien.  
Pero cuando subió de nuevo, ese alguien ya no estaba. Hiro, aún con la cara de angustia, le respondió que se había ido de ahí bajo órdenes de Seguchi.  
¡Maldición! ¿Estaban todos complotando como en su sueño?  
-Eiri-san, tienes que entender...-  
-¿Entender? ¡¿Qué tengo que entender?! ¿¡Que Shuuichi está como está por culpa de las drogas que le daba aquel idiota?!-  
Tohma sacudió la cabeza y agradeció mentalmente estar aparte de los demás. -No es momento para buscar culpables Eiri-san, lo que pasó no tiene más remedio.-  
-¡Seguchi, fue ÉL!-  
-¿Y los antidepresivos también?-  
Una pausa de silencio.  
-¡Pero los medicamentos se los llevó sin que yo lo supiera! ¡Yo no se los di!-  
-Entonces, ¿no sería lógico creer que las drogas también las tomó él sin decirle a nadie?-  
-¡Son drogas, no dejan de ser ilegales! ¡Si ese imbécil no las hubiera tenido...!-  
-Eiri-san-el tono firme, serio.  
Tohma dio un breve respiro. -Eiri-san, lo que más nos importa ahora es que Shuuichi se restablezca, tenemos que estar cuidándonos de los medios que desde luego, ya están todos enterados de lo que pasó. No podemos arriesgar más esto simplemente gritándole al mundo que Ikeda Kenji consume drogas.-  
No podía creerlo. Sabía que el hombre era frío y manipulador, pero no a tal grado.  
-Todo lo que te importa es tu estúpido dinero, ¿no?-  
Ojos aguamarina se vieron sorprendidos ante tal afirmación. Negó enseguida. -No, no Eiri-san, no se trata de eso pero...-  
Yuki rió y apartó al esposo de su hermana. -No lo arregles Seguchi, es claro que aquí cada quien tiene que pelear sólo por sus intereses.-  
Y sin decir una palabra más, se fue.

____________

Volvió a su apartamento a darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Aprovecharía para comer algo también.  
Qué asco de personas las que estaban a su alrededor. No le asombraba en lo más mínimo que los señores Shindou se encontraran en ese estado ahora.  
Y lo que más asco le daba, era que sabía que él se había comportado como Tohma muchas ocasiones antes. Como cuando había negado tener cualquier clase de relación con el vocalista de Bad Luck y...  
Bueno, era imposible pensar en algo que no fuera él ahora.  
Sintió la cerveza helada deslizarse a través de su garganta mientras releía el documento que llevaba varios días sin escribir. Si antes no podía, ahora mucho menos. Y lo peor era que el tiempo se le estaba terminando.  
Y rió al acordarse de su sueño. ¿Sueño? Pesadilla horrible, quizá la peor que hubiera tenido nunca.  
-Shuuichi...-murmuró ausentemente al pasar una vez más por la ahora vacía habitación.  
Lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer ahora. ¿Ir al hospital a esperar a que abriera los ojos o ir a patearle el hígado al actorcito de quinta?  
Era una decisión bastante difícil.

_____________

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, maldición?!-  
-¿Mi problema?-rió Yuki, al ver a Kenji en el suelo, doliéndose los golpes. -Creo que es bastante obvio que mi problema eres tú.-lo pateó de nuevo, seguro con eso le había roto un par de costillas ya.  
Y bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Había vuelto al hospital, si, pero cuando a la mañana siguiente a Ikeda se le ocurrió aparecerse por ahí, no pudo resistir las ganas de arrastrarlo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio y saldar cuentas con él de una buena vez.  
Kenji tosió algo de sangre en el suelo y le dirigió una mirada rabiosa al escritor. -Eres un tonto si crees que esto va a traerlo de vuelta-  
Yuki rió de nuevo, sus carcajadas haciendo eco en todo el lote. -No hago esto para traerlo de vuelta, _Ji-kun_-marcó la última palabra al tiempo que lo jalaba del cabello para mirarlo de frente.  
-Lo hago porque la condición actual de _Shu-chan_, le impide hacerlo él mismo-un rodillazo directo al estómago.  
Yuki sonreía, quizá no podría meterlo en la cárcel aún, pero al menos lo mantendría lejos de él, del hospital y ante todo de su Shuuichi.  
-Lo que yo me pregunto...-Kenji murmuró desde el suelo, con algo de trabajo. -Es... ¿qué va a decir él cuando se entere de lo que me hiciste?-respiró para enseguida toser de nuevo. -Pensé que tu imagen ya estaba lo suficientemente manchada... pero veo que no te basta...-  
-¡Eres un hijo de perra!-Bueno, ya había sido bastante considerado. Quizá si le rompía un par de huesos más...  
-¡Eiri!-  
Maldición, ¿qué quería Mika ahora? ¿Detenerlo?  
Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, su hermana respondió.  
-¡Shuuichi está despierto!-

_____________

Mmh... no sé, no estoy del todo contenta con este capítulo. Supongo que mientras más se acerca algo al final, más cuesta escribirlo, ¿no ^^;;?  
Ah, por cierto. Mil disculpas por el capítulo pasado minna ^o^UUUUUUU  
Diox, si hasta amenazas de muerte recibí, ¡qué lindura, los amo, gracias ;__;!  
Ahora en serio, felicitaciones a quienes se dieron cuenta de lo incoherente del asunto y dedujeron que había sido un sueño. Lo siento para quienes SI querían que Shuuichi muriera, es que agh ^^;;; soy muy débil, no podía matarlo así nada más (ya luego escribiré un deathfic, calma XD).  
Y bueno, como dije, Mistrustcito está ya terminándose, aleluya hermanos aleluya ^^;; y ahora es cuando me hago autopublicidad descarada y anuncio que tengo otro par de fics de Gravi en puerta para cuando acabe con este. Los tenía ya planeados desde meses atrás, pero si no saco adelante uno, pues menos tres XD. Soy Miss Inconstancia, lo siento ^^UUUU.  
Bueno, bueno, ya me colgué demasiado acá. Una vez más **GRACIAS** mil a todos los que leen y dejan (o no) reviews (por cierto, las del capítulo 9 se las tragó todas ff.net, pero las tengo en el mail, luego las anexo acá ¬¬).  
Gracias también a Misato que es la de las correcciones XD.  
Ya saben, Gravi y todos sus bishies (y bishos) son de Murakami Maki, Kenji es mío, no gano dinero con esto así que ahorrense las demandas. Cualquier otra cosa déjenla en review o mándenla a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es , arigatou ne ^^.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Scene 12 Back Home

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 12 - Back Home**

Pudo haber muerto al escuchar la voz suave y adormilada de Shuuichi, que trataba de calmar a sus padres y su mejor amigo.  
-Estoy bien, en serio...-  
-Dios Shuuichi, nos tuviste tan preocupados... a todos...-  
-Pero ya está todo bien, ne?-rió, con aquel tono dulce y despreocupado de siempre.  
-¿Estás consciente de lo que es haber estado en coma?-reprendió Maiko.  
Shuuichi pensó por un momento. -Eh... ¿es algo malo?-  
Todos se fueron de boca al piso ante tal respuesta, pero pronto estaban riendo y llenando de abrazos al joven vocalista. Lo que importaba era que estaba de vuelta.  
Y él no tenía el valor para darle la cara, de nuevo.  
-¿No vas a entrar?-Tohma se acercó al escritor, que estaba de pie en la puerta, escuchando todo.  
Yuki negó. -No ahora...-  
La mirada del productor se vio desviada al escuchar a su esposa llamándolo. Mika con ayuda de otra enfermera, estaba ayudando a un muy maltrecho Kenji mientras un doctor se acercaba a toda prisa para atenderlo.  
-¿Qué dem...?-miró a Yuki.  
El de ojos ámbar no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y esbozar una breve sonrisa cínica.  
-Eiri-san...-sacudió la cabeza, con un suspiro.  
-Él se lo buscó.-  
Tohma sonrió levemente, asintió. -Quizá, pero entonces yo te recomendaría que te enfrentaras a los asuntos que tienes pendientes.-y se marchó con los otros, antes de lanzar una última mirada a la habitación de Shuuichi.  
Yuki suspiró. Lo haría, claro que sí, se lo debía.  
Pero...  
No ahora.

______________

No era su culpa, en serio. Él había tratado, pero la gente no dejó de entrar y salir del cuarto de Shuuichi en todo el día. Estaban todos tan apurados que nadie se había percatado de que él seguía ahí de pie en un rincón esperando su turno para entrar a verlo.  
-Eres un imbécil...-murmuró para si mismo al tiempo que soltaba una bocanada de humo.  
-Y en lugar de estar haciendo lo que tenías que haber hecho hace unas semanas, estás aquí como idiota mirando a una pantalla, sin poder escribir más de dos palabras.-  
Rió y salvó el poco progreso que había logrado. Miró el reloj, maldición, pasaba de la una de la madrugada.  
Suspiró y se quedó mirando a la nada por un largo rato. Fue el timbre de su teléfono celular el que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.  
-¿Qué?-  
-¿¡No piensas venir!?-  
Pudo escuchar algunas enfermeras silenciando a Hiro.  
-¿De dónde sacaste mi teléfono?-  
-Del de Shuuichi desde luego y no me cambies el tema.-  
Yuki emitió un gruñido de frustración.  
-¿Qué diablos estás esperando? ¿Que intente suicidarse?-  
-¡No juegues con eso!-  
-No juegues TÚ con esto Yuki-san-su voz era firme. -Parece que no, pero él sigue destrozado. Estuvo prácticamente al borde de la muerte y ni siquiera con eso logró llamar tu atención. ¿Cómo crees que se siente?-  
-¡Eso no es cierto!-  
-¡Pues demuéstraselo maldición, deja de huir, las disculpas no matan!-  
Yuki se preguntó ausentemente por qué el tema de la muerte lo perseguía tanto mientras escuchaba a Hiroshi ser callado de nuevo.  
-Mira, no estoy de humor como para desperdiciar mi crédito en esto y la verdad ya estoy enfermo de que no hagas más que lastimar a las personas que se preocupan por ti. Si vas a venir, que sea pronto y para algo serio, Shuuichi no puede seguir así.  
~Click~  
Estúpido pelirrojo, ¿quién se creía?  
El celular comenzó a sonar y vibrar de nuevo.  
-¡Si voy, va a ser cuando A MI se me dé la gana!-  
-Ah... anou~ ¿Yuki sensei?-  
-¿Mizuki-san?- Oh genial, justo a quien necesitaba ahora, a su editora.  
-Pe--perdón por molestarlo a esta hora, planeaba dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora, si...-  
Otro suspiro de tedio. -No, no te preocupes, ¿qué sucede?-  
-Es bueno... sobre el libro...-  
-Ya sé.-  
Una pausa. -Es que no he podido localizarlo últimamente, ¿es cierto lo que sucedió con Shindou-san?-  
-¿Qué si lo es?-  
Silencio.  
-Lo siento Mizuki-san, no ha sido mi semana...-  
-Ha--hai...-  
-Voy a tener el escrito a tiempo, no te preocupes.-  
-No, no, si no es que me preocupe, usted siempre ha sido muy puntual sensei, pero recuerde que la fecha de publicación está muy cerca ya y...-  
-Mizuki-san-  
-¿Si?-  
-Yo te llamo cuando lo tenga.-  
Y esta vez fue el quien cortó la llamada, para acto seguido apagar el aparato y lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos de donde estaba.

______________

Se revolvió una vez más en la cama. No alcanzaba a comprender cómo había pasado los últimos días ahí sin volverse loco.  
Ah, porque no estaba consciente, verdad.  
Tenía frío, lo molestaban los ruidos de todos los artefactos que tenía conectados, tenía hambre, estaba entumido, las sábanas olían raro y se sentía espantosamente solo.  
Y nadie le había dado razón alguna de Kenji aún, todos evadían el tema.  
Maiko y Hiro le habían explicado todo lo que había pasado y lo que había causado su coma. Parecieron creerle cuando él les explicó que no tenía la menor idea de que lo que tomaba Kenji fuera droga.  
Y es que él de verdad no sabía. De haberlo sabido, jamás le hubiera permitido que siguiera consumiendo las anfetaminas.  
¿Y qué tal si alguien había denunciado a Kenji? ¿Qué tal si ahora estaba en la cárcel y todo por su culpa? Porque si él no hubiera causado tanto problema, nunca habrían sabido que las tomaba y...  
Se encogió aún más en la cama y metió la cabeza debajo de las sábanas. Sería lo último que le faltaría para completar su tragedia.  
¿Y de _él_...?  
Sonrió tristemente mientras sentía las lágrimas bañarle las mejillas. No había llorado en mucho tiempo y ahora no tenía ninguna medicina que le ayudara a olvidarse de aquello.  
¿Sabía _él_ todo lo que había pasado? ¿Le importaba acaso?  
Probablemente no.  
Tuvo que ahogar un sollozo al momento que escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse. ¿Cómo podían dormir los enfermos con tantas rondas nocturnas de las enfermeras?  
La puerta se cerró. Se mordió los labios para no seguir llorando y se quedó quieto, haciéndose el dormido. Y claramente sintió la cama hundirse bajo el peso de alguien que se había sentado en ella, justo del lado al que él estaba dando la espalda.  
¿Qué quería Hiro ahora? Le había pedido a Ayaka que se lo llevara porque el pobre no tenía por qué pasar todo el día en el hospital.  
Aunque conociéndolo, seguramente ahora que era de madrugada, se había escapado para verlo de nuevo. Su mejor amigo era quizá más testarudo que él mismo.  
Una mano se apoyó muy ligeramente sobre su hombro y por alguna razón no pudo evitar estremecerse.  
-Shuuichi...-la voz susurró, muy quedo.  
No iba a hacerle caso. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que lo viera todo lleno de lágrimas y empezara a preguntarle lo que pasaba? ¿Para que terminara llorando todavía más? No...  
-Shuuichi...-suspiró, y apoyó la mano con un poco más de confianza. -¿Estás despierto? Necesito hablarte...-  
Tuvo que resistir las ganas de soltarse a reír. ¿Hablar? ¿A las tres y tantas de la madrugada? Siguió sin dar respuesta alguna.  
-Por favor...-suplicó, su voz era... un tanto distinta. -Discúlpame... no sabes cuanto lo siento...-  
¿Disculpas? ¿Disculpas por...?  
Cuando sus neuronas por fin consiguieron la sinapsis, ya se encontraba mirando fijamente a ese par de ojos dorados que tanto amaba.  
Yuki parecía estar tanto o más sorprendido que él.  
-Shu--Shuuichi...-seguía siendo un susurro. Y su rostro se veía tan diferente a siempre, tan lleno de emociones.  
El de ojos violeta quiso decir algo, pero de sus labios no salió nada. Estaba temblando, si hubiera podido, habría salido corriendo ese mismo instante de ahí.  
Y Yuki seguía con la mirada húmeda y angustiada.  
Pasaron así un momento que pareció infinito y por fin Shuuichi rompió el silencio.  
-¿Qué haces aquí...?-  
Había imaginado todas y cada una de las cosas que el de cabellos rosados le diría, pero esa, en ningún momento se había cruzado por su mente.  
El mismo Shuuichi estaba asombrado de sus palabras.  
-¿Qué...?-si, sabía que no había sido buena idea. -Yo...-todo por tratar de lavar su conciencia, era obvio que a él ya no le importaba.  
Pero ¿qué podía perder ya?  
-Vine a verte-dijo, en un tono completamente hueco. -¿No es obvio?-  
Esta vez fue Shuuichi quien se quedo sin palabras.  
-Estuve aquí todo el día, pero...-se encogió de hombros. -La gente no dejaba de entrar y salir, no quería molestar.- Su mirada estaba claramente fija en la mesita de noche donde había un vaso de agua.  
-Yuki...-  
Maldición. No recordaba lo hermoso que era escucharlo decir su nombre.  
Bueno, "su nombre".  
-Y... pues eso...-  
Otro largo rato de silencio.  
-¿Por qué estabas disculpándote?-la voz de Shindou también se había hecho diminuta y temerosa.  
-Por...-oh genial, había estado escuchándolo entonces. Respiró hondo. -Por todo lo que pasó, por lo que dije... no me hagas repetirlo.-  
Shuuichi asintió débilmente, evitándole la mirada también.  
La tensión que había en el ambiente era para cortarse con cuchillo.  
-Bueno entonces... no se supone que yo debería estar aquí...-se levantó de la cama. -La enfermera no tarda en venir a hacer su ronda y...-  
Eiri quedó mudo cuando sintió la mano de Shuuichi aferrarse a su saco. Y sin embargo, no se atrevía a mirarlo todavía.  
-¿Qué pasa?-trató de que sonara en un tono casual.  
-No te vayas...-  
-¿Qué...?-  
-¡Que no te vayas! ¡Por favor!-  
Todos los aparatos que pudieron estar conectados a sus brazos y cabeza, se desprendieron cuando se arrodilló en la cama para abrazar al escritor por la espalda.  
-Te necesito... no me dejes...-su voz estaba quebrada por el llanto.  
Yuki respiró hondo y cerró los ojos al tiempo que dejaba sus manos descansar sobre las del chico. -Shuuichi...-  
-Lo siento... no debí... no debí hacer todo eso... irme de casa y...-sollozó suavemente. -y llevarme tus medicamentos... y...-  
-Shhh...-Yuki acarició suavemente el dorso de aquellas delicadas manos. -Yo soy quien debería pedir disculpas...-  
-Ya lo hiciste... y las acepto...-su llanto era ahogado por la tela del saco en el que Shuuichi tenía la cabeza hundida.  
Yuki no podía creerlo.   
Es decir, con qué facilidad le perdonaba TODO lo que había hecho, las cosas que le había gritado...  
-Sólo... sólo no te vayas...-  
Con mucho cuidado apartó las manos de Shuuichi de su pecho y este último sintió como lo volvía a perder todo.  
-No me iré...-Susurró suavemente en su oído al tiempo que lo estrechaba fuertemente contra sí. -Nunca, nunca más...-

_______________

Bien, bien, ahora todos conmigo, vamos "¡¡Awwwww!!" XDDD  
Y bueno, luego de tres (o algo así o.o) capítulos saturados de angst, ya tocaba algo de fluff. Planeaba que este capítulo fuera más largo, pero quedaba muy bonito terminarlo ahí ^^U.  
Y así pues minna, acá termina el cuento. El epílogo y no más Mistrust (para fortuna de muchos de ustedes XD), no creo tardar mucho con el epílogo así que no sufran (lo escribiría mañana, pero me voy a un concierto de Nightwiiiiii~sh *baila*).  
En fin, lo de siempre. Gravitation es de Murakami Maki, Kenji es mío (aunque no haya estado casi nada en este capítulo XD) y las reviews son suyas y se las agradezco con toda mi alma, que por cierto está perdida en algún lugar del mundo, agradecería mucho que si alguien la ve me la devuelva XD. Y pos bueno, ahí está la miel para quienes la pedían y ahh. Bishoujo Hentai-san, lo de Kenji no lo dije hasta el capítulo 11, pero fui soltando las pistas de antes X3.  
Ya saben minna, lo que gusten en una review o a kyuuketsuki@iespana.es arigatou ne ^^!!  


  



	13. Scene 13 Epilogue

**"Mistrust"  
Scene 13 - Epilogue**

-Otsukaresama!-  
-¡Muy buen trabajo, si!-sonrió Shuuichi mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con una toalla.  
-Shindou-san, hoy si que diste todo-dijo Suguru contento mientras bebía su refresco helado.  
Hiroshi rió. -La verdad es que sólo quería salir temprano, ¿no es así?-  
Shuuichi asintió con un suspiro mientras se hundía en un sillón. -Es muy cruel que Seguchi-san me haya puesto a trabajar el día de mi cumpleaños-  
-¡Pero era necesario! ¡Ya estábamos muy atrasados con las grabaciones del nuevo álbum!-Sakano, alterado como siempre, se acomodó las gafas al sentir como K le palmeaba un hombre.  
-It's Okay!!-y rio con su voz estruendosa. -Ya pasó lo peor-  
-¿Lo peor?-preguntó Hiro en un tono incrédulo.  
Suguru se quejó levemente. -Lo peor va a ser la gira promocional y el estreno de la película-  
-Ikeda-san aún no nos ha confirmado si planea asistir a la premier-volvio la tragedia a la voz de Sakano.  
Hiro miró a su mejor amigo. -¿Y? ¿Qué has sabido de él?-  
-¿Mmh...?-Shuuichi pareció reaccionar. -Pues... no mucho. Creo que está a punto de empezar con otra película y está tratándose... por... bueno, ya saben...-sonrió, un poco incómodo.  
Todos los demás asintieron, entendiendo a qué se refería el joven.  
-Todavía no puedo creer que Yuki-san te pase sus llamadas-Hiro rió divertido.  
El de ojos violeta negó frenéticamente haciéndole un ademán para que se callara. -¡Yuki no sabe que aún mantengo contacto con él!-  
-¿No?-Todos parecían asombrados.  
-No... es decir... si, planeo decirle pero... no por ahora, no sería conveniente que volviera a golpearlo.-Risa nerviosa, los demás apoyaron.  
En ese momento, Shuuichi soltó una exclamación asustada.  
-¿Shindou-san?-  
-¡¡YUKIMEHABÍAINVITADOASALIRHOYSEMEOLVIDÓPORCOMPLETOAHHHTENGOQUECORRER!!-Acto seguido, el joven desapareció de la sala, dejando una densa nube de humo detrás que provocó una tos general en los que ahí quedaban.

______________

-Tadaimaaaaaaaa~!!-  
El sonido de la "a" se iba haciendo más distante hasta que desapareció tras el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba.  
-Okaeri.-Dijo Yuki al tiempo que se arreglaba la corbata y trataba de despejar la nube de humo de Shuuichi.  
En menos de treinta segundos, el joven vocalista estaba bañado, vestido y peinado.  
-Pensé que ibas a dejarme plantado.-Una bocanada de humo.  
-¡Nononono!-negó frenéticamente Shuuichi. -¡Es que Seguchi-san no me quiso dejar salir hasta que terminara con la última canción, yo quería venir antes, de verdad, pero no pude y...!-  
Su discurso murió en labios del escritor, que acababa de silenciarlo con un suave beso.  
Shuuichi se derretía cada vez que Yuki hacía eso.  
Literalmente.  
El rubio miró con una gota el charco que se había formado frente a él. -Date prisa, te espero en el auto-y sin decir más, salio.  
-Iyaa~!! ¡¡No Yuki, no te vayas, espérame!!-salió corriendo detrás, Yuki ya estaba encendiendo el vehículo.  
-¡Malo!-abrió la puerta del coche.  
-Mmhm...-Yuki arrancó.  
-¡¡OYE!!-  
Frenó y no pudo evitar reír discretamente para sí mismo. -No soy tan cruel como para dejarte en tu cumpleaños, baka. Ah...-apuntó con la cabeza a un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel estraza, sobre el asiento del copiloto.  
-¿Ah...?-Shuuichi examinó el paquete en sus manos.  
-Es para ti.-  
-¡¿Para mi?! ¡¿Un regalo?! ¡¡Nyaaaaa~ Yuki me hizo un regalo!! ¡¡Yuki me...!!-  
Yuki le acababa de arrebatar el regalo.  
-¡¿Por qué?!-  
-Promete que no vas a abrirlo hasta que yo te diga.-  
Shuuichi torció los labios. -Pero es mi regalo...-  
-Si, es tuyo y lo será hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero NO lo abras aún.-Le dirigió una mirada severa, aprovechando que estaban en un alto.  
El cantante suspiró. -Está bien... no lo abriré hasta que no me digas...-  
Yuki asintió y le devolvió el paquete, Shuuichi sonrió al tiempo que volvía a examinarlo.  
Súbitamente, el auto se frenó.  
-¡Tampoco vale despegar las orillas para ver qué es!-  
-¡Malo!-  
-¡Devuélvelo entonces!-  
-¡No, es mío!-  
-¡SHUUICHI!-  
-¡Me dijiste por mi nombreeeee~!-  
-¡¡ARGH!! ¡¡DÁMELO YA!!-

_______________

Shuuichi no estaba muy seguro de por qué Yuki lo había llevado a ese lugar con tanta gente. Había muchas personas de los medios que no dejaban de acosarlos a los dos.  
No era que le molestara, después de todo, había sido idea de Yuki el salir, pero... bueno, el tenía otra idea. Quizá una cena romántica en un restaurante caro, un paseo en yate a la luz de la luna, una cabaña en el bosque alejada de todos y...  
-Ábrelo cuando yo esté allá enfrente-el rubio hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía al estrado del escenario.  
-¿Ah...?-  
El chico estaba tan ensimismado con sus fantasías románticas que no había escuchado el momento en que habían solicitado a Yuki. Toda la gente del auditorio aplaudía.  
-Buenas noches...-la voz del escritor hizo eco en todo el lugar y no faltaron uno que otro chillido desesperado por parte de las fans.  
-Esta noche, como ustedes sabrán, estoy aquí para presentar mi más reciente libro...-  
Ah... ¡era eso!  
Shuuichi quería morirse, Yuki jamás lo invitaba a esta clase de ceremonias, no podía contener la emoción.  
-...pero este libro, es completamente distinto a todo lo que he escrito antes.-  
Murmuros entre la multitud.  
Shuuichi recordó entonces que tenía que abrir su regalo, así que empezó a rasgar la envoltura marrón, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.  
-Es un libro que difícilmente podría entrar en la categoría de "Novela Romántica", un libro que me ha costado más que cualquier otro, un libro en el que he puesto todo de mí...-  
Shuuichi miró por unos instantes la portada del tomo que tenía en sus manos.  
-...para él...-  
La portada leía en letras plateadas "Good Luck", debajo y con letras más pequeñas "Una biografía no-autorizada, por Yuki Eiri".  
-...para mi Shuuichi.-  
Un instante de silencio que no tardó nada en ser opacado por un montón de aplausos y ovaciones. Yuki se aclaró la garganta, haciéndoles entender que aún no había terminado.  
-¿Lo abriste ya?-dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Shuuichi. -Espero que si, y si no, no me interesa, porque yo voy a empezar a leer.-  
Torpemente Shuuichi hojeó las primeras páginas y se encontró con una dedicatoria con la letra de Yuki, impresa.  
El escritor, que ya tenía su copia abierta, empezó a leer.

  
_"Nunca he dedicado mis libros a nadie, nunca me he preocupado por agradarle a los demás con mis historias, nunca he tratado de narrar la vida de alguien más.  
Sin embargo, ésta es la excepción.  
Jamás olvidaré aquel momento en que tu voz cansada me confesó, que le gustaría que su vida fuera escrita por mí.  
Debo confesarte que en un principio, la idea me pareció ridícula y descabellada. No te conocía, no sabía nada de ti... ni tú de mi.  
Pero lo hice.  
Quizá no sea el mejor amante, quizá no sea capaz de expresar bien mis sentimientos, pero quise intentar esto por ti. Quise escribirlo porque no toleraría que alguien más lo hiciera. Porque creo que nadie ha tenido la oportunidad de vivir las cosas que yo he vivido a tu lado, porque siento que nadie te conoce como yo. Me atrevo incluso a insinuar que soy el único con derecho a hacerlo.  
Tú serás quien de el veredicto final.  
No me interesa lo que piense el resto del mundo de mi trabajo en esta obra (sin ofender a ninguno de los lectores") mientras sea de tu agrado. Si tiene tu aprobación y te gusta me doy por satisfecho.  
Esto es para tí Shuuichi, para la persona que cambió mi vida en más de una manera, para quien me enseñó a amar y a entregarse con todo, para la persona que es simplemente eso.  
Mi todo.  
Te amo."_

Todo el auditorio se puso de pie, aplaudiendo furiosamente. Flashes de cámaras, exclamaciones de todo tipo, emoción.  
Lágrimas en la página de dedicatoria del libro de Shuuichi.  
Lágrimas de felicidad debajo de lo que estaba escrito con tinta, directamente.  


_"Feliz Cumpleaños mi Shuuichi, espero te guste  
Uesugi Eiri"_

Fin

_____________

Ahí, se terminó ;_;  
Una vez más, disculpaaaaaaa~s, hasta para el prólogo tardé más de lo que había dicho. Pero bueno, ahí está. Ojalá que haya gustado a tod@s ^__^  
Voy a extrañar este fic como no tienen una idea, es de las pocas cosas mías que me han gustado y me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Arigatou minna, en serio, llegué hasta acá porque me presionaban y porque sentía el compromiso con los reviewers ^^;;  
Gracias en especial (en ningún orden en particular) a Akari, Nefichan, Angeli Murasaki, Kaori, Mei Ikari, ZAC, Kami-chan, Tomoe Himura, KM-sama, Hikaru Itsuko, Hime, Reiko Noriko, Clarisa, Undomiel2, Cerberusmon, Suzaku Koi y Cathain.  
A Misato por ser la de las correcciones, la de la presión y la que me quiere matar por no matar a Shuuichi XD.  
A Kousei Mydell aka Tsu-chan por sacarme de mis bloqueos y dar la idea para el capítulo 10 (sisi, es a ella a quien hay que matar XD).  
A Kagami-chan porque sé que aunque no dejar reviews nunca, lee XD.  
A mi Moshita-inda por que si, por estar y porque la adoro ^__^ *chu!!*  
A toda la gente que leyó y sigue leyendo, a los que no dejaron reviews también y a Daisuke Motomiya por ser mi musa rebelde XD.  
Ah si, el hecho de que esté terminado no implica que no puedan dejar más reviews *pokea gente*.  
Ah, verdad, quizá luego posteé en otro "capítulo" todas las reviews que me dejaron para el 9 y que ff.net se comió _ (las tengo en mi mail).  
Y pos ya saben, Gravitation es de Murakami Maki, Ikeda Kenji es mío (y ya dije, se lo presto a quien lo quiera con tal de que lo devuelvan en condiciones XDDD [Kami-chaaaaa~n XD]), gracias por leer ^__^.  


~Ame-chan~ kyuuketsuki@iespana.es

  



End file.
